Underworld: Alliance of the Daywalker and Death Dealer
by imerik001
Summary: Sent to Japan by orders from Amelia to kill Deacon Frost at a nightclub in Osaka, Selene encounters the legendary Raccoon Daywalker, Blade. After a simple mission ends up a failure, Selene and Blade reluctantly team up after discovering they are after the same person and slowly develop a bond during their travels.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or any of its characters**

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first Underworld fanfic story that will be similar to my good friend and fellow author, WolveHulk's fanfic story, The Raccoon Daywalker; only with one major twist: Selene will be taking Makoto's place in the anime and reluctantly partnering up with Blade/Sly Cooper to hunt down and kill Deacon Frost for completely different reason. Plus, Selene will be in a romantic relationship with her Vampire Elder, Lady Amelia.**

**This fanfic is also a gift to Wolvehulk, since he inspired me to publish my own Underworld story. Here is the first chapter, where Amelia sends Selene to Japan to kill Frost at the nightclub/feeding ground...and encounters an usual creature whose after the same target. Please sit back and enjoy.**

**Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

**Chapter 1**

_~Budapest, Hungary~_

It was night time in the European country of Hungary, with the dark clouds blocking the full moon that was illuminating over a mansion that belonged to a coven of vampires, masquerading as wealthy aristocrats. The Vampires had belonged to three separate covens, each ruled by their own Elder whom formed the Corvinus Vampire Council. The current Elder in charge of the coven was Lady Amelia, the most noble and benevolent of her fellow Elders, Viktor and Marcus Corvinus. While she was still a warrior at heart, as she had hunted and fought many Lycans over the centuries with her fellow Elders, she also valued life, especially for the lives of innocent beings that were unfortunately caught in the crossfire of many battles against their ancient enemies.

Amelia was currently sitting on her own throne in the Elder's chambers in the lower levels of the mansion, going over a dossier that her personal assistant Laura had given her not too long ago. The contents inside the dossier were reports of 'animal attacks' throughout the neighboring continent and country of Asia; how various people, ranging from adult men, women and teenagers had been found with four 'canine' like bite marks at the nape of their necks. Along with the reports, was a news article claiming that a 'rabid animal' in the wilderness was responsible for the attack...which the humans were sure to believe.

However...Amelia did not believe the story created by the humans, as she suspected and knew the real truth. That the attacks were committed by a vampire. She had heard legends and myths of a 'vampire with four fangs' along with Marcus and Viktor, but they had though of the legends as hearsay and nonsense, as their entire race could only bare two...but they were sadly mistaken. Also in the dossier was photo of the culprit...a mortal turned vampire named Deacon Frost, whom was once a member of the Pure Blood Vampire Council; a breed of vampires with wisdom and strength equal to Viktor's, Marcus's and her own. The reason why Frost had left the Pure Blood Council was because he thought of them as a 'prehistoric breed that was no longer required' and had rather extreme and dark ambitions to create a new breed of 'genetic vampires'.

Before Viktor and Marcus had gone into Hibernation as it was nearing Amelia's time to rule the coven, the three of them had attempted to take the responsibility of dealing with Frost, as his views and plans went completely against their moral code: despite the need to drink/feed on blood to survive, they were against harming and killing innocent civilians; as they had developed and created synthetic blood that had satisfied their cravings. But unfortunately, the Pure Blood Council refused to allow the Corvinus Council to get involved in their affairs and going after Frost, claiming that the rogue vampire was their problem and they would take care of it...but never did as Frost was still alive.

While she was still going over the file, Amelia glanced up as the doors to the throne room had opened and she smiled at who entered...her coven's top warrior and her lover, Selene.

"You asked for me Amelia?" Selene asked while smiling, as Laura had informed her that her Elder and lover requested her presence in the throne room for a private conversation so Kraven and Soren wouldn't eavesdrop on them.

"Indeed I did my love. The reason I asked for you is because I have an assignment for you...that is if you want it." Amelia stated smiling softly at her lover, informing the Death Dealer that she had a mission for her.

"I'm listening." The female vampire stated, showing she was interested in what sort of mission her girlfriend had in mind.

"There's a rogue vampire by the name of Deacon Frost, whose been committing heinous crimes against both humans and vampires: slaughtering innocent lives and performing the most inhumane 'experiments' on human 'test subjects'. He has also formed his own organization of 'genetically enhanced' vampires, that could grow to become a threat to our coven and race. He must be dealt with, no matter the cost. Will you take the assignment?" Her lover and Elder answered, revealing that a rogue vampire named Deacon Frost had been murdering innocent civilians and performing the most heinous experiments' on human guinea pigs.

"I will indeed my love. Do we know where this Deacon Frost currently is?" Selene answered which earned a proud smile from her Amelia, as she was willing to do whatever was asked of her and asked for Frosts's current whereabouts.

"One of my agents in Japan, has credible information that Frost will be arriving to attend some sort of event at a nightclub in the city of Yokohama." Amelia answered, informing her Selene where Frost was sure to be, in the 2nd largest city of Japan.

"Alright, I will leave for Yokohama right away." The female Death Dealer answered, showing she understood where her target would be and what she had to do once she found him.

"Selene..." Her Elder girlfriend stated before she exited out of the chamber and she had stepped away from the throne, up to the other female vampire.

"Be careful my love. For I fear that both Frost and these 'creations' of his may have plenty of tricks up their sleeves." Amelia added, while warning her lover to be careful, as both Frost and his followers would have powers greater than their own and embracing her girlfriend in a hug, wishing her good luck before she left for Japan.

"I promise you Amelia. I'll be careful and I will return to you alive." Selene answered as she appreciated her lover's concern as she hugged her Amelia back and they had locked lips in a heated loving kiss.

After pulling away to breathe, the two lovers had smiled lovingly at each other as they rest their foreheads together before sharing one last tender kiss for 'good luck' before Selene had exited the throne chamber and gathered up her gear from the armory: her customized Beretta's along with enough ammo for whatever surprises she would encounter. Once she was all geared up and ready, the female Death Dealer had exited the mansion, climbed into her personal car and drove off for the airport...but not before sadly glancing back to the mansion through the rear-view mirror, knowing Amelia would be praying for her to return to her alive...which was a promise she intended to keep.

_~Yokohama, Japan~_

It was night time in the city Yokohama and a huge line of people were entering a nightclub that was built by a container port. Kneeling on top of a bridge across from the nightclub...was a bizarre but truly extraordinary creature: an evolved humanoid raccoon that was also half vampire. He wore a black leather trench coat, body army and shades. His name was once Sly Cooper, a being from a parallel Earth where animals evolved and humans didn't exist. But on this Earth...he was a feared hybrid and vampire hunter, known by the vampires simply as Blade.

While he was thoroughly scanning the layout from outside the club he slowly stood up and turned around, glancing up to the sky to see a full moon and saw how it was blood red.

_'A blood moon. My father told me there was a blood moon on the night of my mother's death...the same night I was born by the evil that killed her. That's why, whenever I hunt, I keep in mind the warning my friend and mentor gave me: Always guard your soul when gazing into the darkness, because the darkness will always be gazing back.'_ Blade said to himself, remembering how his father finally told him about the night his mother was taken from them...and remembering the wise words his mentor and ally gave him, which was what helped save his soul from being consumed by the very evil that he hated before leaping from the bridge over to the cargo containers outside around the club.

_~At the containers~_

"Alright honey, here I am. I'm all your's." A drunken man slurred out, as he followed a beautiful woman to the container port and the lady giggled as she found the man's drunken state hilarious as she led deeper into the container.

The intoxicated man had mumbled in nonsense as he had followed the lady into the container yard and became completely turned around, as he had no idea which direction he came from and thought the woman was playing 'hard to get'. As he had walked around the next corner, the drunken man had spotted the woman waiting for him, with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Tag, you're it beautiful." The drunk man mumbled as he walked up to her and she seductively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

After they pulled away and giggled at the kiss they just shared...the woman had brought her lips to the left side of his neck...with the lady beginning to giggle evilly and the man stared shocked/confused by her change in tone and quickly discovered why: as her eyes glowed yellow and upper right teeth had changed into fangs! The intoxicated man screamed before shoving the woman away from him and backing away in horror, as the lady was actually a vampire. He ran away in terror, but because of his intoxicated state he had no idea where he was going or get out of the container yard. He had continued running, until he came upon three police officers.

"Hey! This chick just tried to kill me! She's some sort of...I don't know!" The man slurred out, noticing how two of the cops had their eyes closed; probably assuming he was drunk out of mind and making up a story.

"Calm down. Everything is under control." The cop with his back towards him stated...before he and his fellow officers turned around, revealing they were vampires as well!

As they cornered the terrified drunken man, he attempted to run...but froze in horror as the lady vampire was blocking the way. The man whimpered in fear as all four vampires were closing in to feed on his blood...until they heard something.

The three vampires in police uniforms turned to their left and saw two sharp shining silver objects flying out of the shadows...and ashed the first and third officers, by cutting right through the center of their heads! The second officer gasped in shock as he witnessed his fellow vampires slain in a matter of mere seconds as the objects returned to the person who threw and caught them: Blade.

As Blade had walked up to the remaining vampire officer, the female vampire had secretly climbed up the containers behind him and leaped, attempting to land a sneak attack on the unsuspecting hybrid...but didn't go as she had planned. Sensing that she was right behind and above him, he drew out his sword, crouched down and thrust his sword upwards; impaling the vampire right through her heart and ashing her! As Blade approached the remaining vampire officer whom shuddered in fear, he drew out a Nambu M60 revolver and fired a single round...which the Raccoon Daywalker deflected easily with his sword!

"You...You're Blade!" The officer cried out in fear, shortly after he sliced his gun in half with a single stroke from his sword!

"Go on get outta here...unless you want to die." Blade stated plainly as he turned to the man, whom tripped over his feet and fell to the ground whimpering as he witnessed everything.

Without wasting a second, the drunken man took off screaming and crying in fear.

"You." The raccoon/vampire hybrid stated coldly as he turned back to officer, whom backed away and fell down to the ground, cowering in fear with his back pressed up to a container behind him.

"That nightclub is your feeding ground, isn't it?" He asked standing in front of the cowering vampire, stating he already knew what the nightclub truly was and the officer nodded.

"That glyph on the wall over there. What does it mean?" Blade asked again, while gesturing to the symbol etched above the neon sign of the nightclub entrance.

"Like I would know." The vampire stated casually, attempting to lie by playing dumb.

"Answer me!" The Daywalker snarled in an intimidating manner, showing he was in no mood for games and that was enough to make the officer talk!

"Right! I-I-It's the mark of our organization. It stands for Existence!" The officer answered, revealing what the glyph truly was and what it represented.

"An organization of vampires?" Blade asked, after hearing that Frost had established his own organization of vampires and other nightmarish creatures.

"You'd be surprised. We're all over Asia and growing." The vampire answered, stating that Existence had strongholds all over the continent of Asia and were expanding their operations in other countries.

"Do you know where I can find the vampire with four fangs?" He asked, demanding to know where he could find the being that took everything from him and caused him to his live entire existence as a hybrid between raccoon and vampire.

"N-No. Never heard of him." The officer lied, attempting to protect his master from the Raccoon Daywalker.

"It's the truth! I swear!" He cried greatly intimidated as raccoon/vampire hybrid had drew out one his glaives, showing he didn't buy his pathetic fib and was about to ash him!

Blade had swiftly brought his glaive down and the vampire closed his eyes, thinking that the Daywalker had killed him...but slowly opened them and stared surprised while panting heavily as Blade had vanished!

"Yeah, that's right hybrid freak. You'd better run before the boss gets here." The officer muttered while standing up. picking up his cap and brushing his uniform clean, thinking that Blade had bought his lie and left. However...he was deadly wrong.

"Your boss is coming here tonight? Good." Blade asked and the vampire froze in place, with a horrified look on his face as he realized that the Daywalker hadn't left and was right above him as he glanced up!

"Can't wait to meet him." He added while drawing out his sword and ashing the vampire, who gave one final scream as the katana sliced right through him!

_~With Selene~_

After arriving to Japan from the airport, one of Amelia's agents had greeted the Death Dealer and offered to drive her to the nightclub. Once they had parked behind the club/feeding ground in a different section of the container yard the agent, Tomas had wished Selene the best of luck with her mission and handed her a cellphone that had Amelia's personal office and cellphone numbers programmed in, so she could inform her lover about her mission status. After accepting and thanking Tomas for the phone, he drove off and Selene had leaped into the air, landing silently on the surrounding metal containers while making she wasn't seen as she headed to the front of the nightclub.

Once she was in a safe and far enough location to avoid being noticed, Selene had knelt down as she spotted a white limo parked outside the entrance and noticed three people greeting the vampire Amelia sent her to eliminate...Deacon Frost, stepping out of the luxury vehicle.

"Welcome to Feed, sir. Mi night club, su night club." The club owner stated kindly and respectfully, while bowing his head down along with the other two individuals as Frost had simply stepped inside without saying a word.

After seeing her main objective, Selene had taken out the cellphone her lover's agent had provided her and contacted the mansion and smiled as her Amelia had answered.

"Amelia, my love, I arrived safely in Japan and I'm outside the nightclub." The female Death Dealer answered, informing her Elder and lover that she had arrived in Yokohama and was currently outside the club/feeding ground.

"It is good to hear your voice Selene and I'm glad you arrived in Japan without complications. Have you spotted Frost yet?" Amelia answered over the phone, showing she was relieved and glad to know her girlfriend had arrived in Yokohama without any problems and wondering if she had located Frost.

"Your agents called it right: he's here at the nightclub. I just saw him walk in." Selene answered, confirming that Frost was in Japan and witnessed him entering the club.

"You know what to do my love, but make sure not to draw any unwanted attention after you step inside." Her girlfriend and lover stated, giving her permission to enter the nightclub while reminding her to keep a low profile once she stepped inside.

"Understood, babe. I'll contact you again after I'm finished in the nightclub." The Death Dealer answered, showing she understood her orders and promising to contact her Amelia after she was finished in the nightclub/feeding ground.

"I love you Amelia." Selene added before they hung and she went straight to work by infiltrating the nightclub in order to get closer to Frost.

"I love you too Selene. I'll be waiting for you to return to me after you've killed Deacon Frost." Amelia answered, stating she'd be waiting for her girlfriend and lover to return from her mission, once Frost and his vile abominations were dead.

After hanging up, the female vampire had leaped down from the containers and casually approached the entrance and entered the nightclub. Once inside, she had witnessed a bunch young women dancing to the techno music blaring out and multicolored lights shining over the dance floor. A group of people sitting down at a nearby table had also been watching the women dancing in hunger. But unknown to the women, all of the people seated were actually vampires that were eager to feed on their blood as their eyes glowed, but returned to normal as they spotted Selene stepping inside, along with the rest of the patrons as they didn't recognize her.

_'These people have no idea what this place truly is. I have to get them out of here before these bastards decide to feed on their blood.'_ Selene stated mentally, knowing she'd have to get all the innocent people out of the nightclub before the vampires inside decided to end their charade and kill them.

She had noticed a mob of patrons, most of them actually vampires walking up to her. The Death Dealer stood her ground, but remained casual while waiting for the vampires to make their move. But before they could, the music had suddenly stopped and the lights had ceased flashing as the club owner had raised his left arm.

"Welcome to Club Feed, fair lady. My name is Landau and I own this fine establishment." The owner, Landau greeted warmly while signaling for the other patrons to step down and they did just that; returning to having a good time.

"Thanks. This is a very impressive nightclub you have here." Selene answered, pretending to 'like' the nightclub while secretly despising how Deacon and his people would use a place where people would go unwind and relax into a trap to kill and feed on innocent blood.

"I'm glad that you're impressed. Could I offer you a drink?" Landau stated, offering the beautiful woman a drink while gesturing to his personal office which overlooked the dance floor.

"Of course. Very kind of you." She answered, showing she had appreciated the offer and Landau had stepped side and gesturing, 'ladies first' which she normally obliged to by walking ahead first and after a snap of his fingers, the DJ had dimmed the lights and went back to playing music.

"If you don't me asking, what's your name?" He asked, realizing that he didn't ask the female vampire her name.

"Selene." The Death Dealer answered and thankfully, it didn't trigger any alarms for the nightclub owner.

"That's such a lovely and delicious name." Landau answered while complimenting after knowing her name as his eyes glowed behind her...and Selene secretly glared as he had the nerve to hit on her, but decided to retaliate once they stepped inside his office.

"What's that odd smell?" Selene asked after they stepped inside the office and thanks to her enhanced sense of smell, she had detected a familiar odor she knew all too well.

"Must be my cologne. I had it imported from Romania." Landau answered, stating the odor she was smelling was from his 'cologne'...which the female vampire didn't buy for one second.

"No...the other smell." The Death Dealer countered, showing she didn't buy his bullshit answer and turned to face the nightclub owner.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not understanding what she was talking about and wasn't prepared for what would soon follow.

"The scent your true form is giving off. You might be able to fool any other human, but you can't fool me...Lycan." Selene answered, before showing her own vampire teeth and Landau stared surprised as she had landed a powerful roundhouse kick to his face, sending him crashing through the office window and landing hard on a table where vampires were seated!

"Who the hell are you?!" Landau shouted out after recovering from the kick to his face and crash onto the table, while he and the vampires had glanced back up to his office!

"Here's a hint!" The female vampire shouted back in return, while swiftly drawing out her customized Beretta handguns and jumping out the shatter window while firing with precise aim!

The patrons had stared shocked and horrified the moment she had drawn out her handguns and fired...directly at the vampires that were completely caught off guard by her assault! The human patrons screamed in horror, as they men and women that Selene had shot were actually vampires and witnessed them collapse to the floor before ashing away into dust. Selene had landed safely on the nightclub floor and proceeded to fire at the vampires associated with Frost, killing them by shooting them in the head or right through their hearts.

Once her handguns had run, a vampire disguised a bartender attempted to stab with a knife, only to miss as the Death Dealer had side stepped to the right and landed a powerful punch to his stomach followed by a lightning fast spinning heel kick! After the bartender, two other vampires had attempted to strike her down but had also met their fellow underling's fate. As one vampire had attempted to land a punch to her face, Selene had easily evaded the blow and landed a powerful roundhouse kick, that sent the vampire spinning in the air and crashing hard onto a booth table! As for the second vampire, after evading a kick and punch to her face, the Death Dealer had caught his fist and with a sharp tug, twisted his whole left arm which caused the vampire to yell out in pain. She had knocked the vampire off his feet with a swift sweep kick and sent him flying into a wall with a reverse roundhouse kick, snapping his spine and neck and ashing from the impact!

"Go on! All of you, get the hell out of here!" Selene shouted out, as she had immediately reloaded her Beretta's and fired four rounds into the air in order to scare the human's out of the nightclub!

It didn't take long for all the normal human people to run out, as everything they had just scene was enough to make them storm out of the building without hesitation. Unknown to Selene however, Frost had been witnessing everything from a different room on the upper floor of the nightclub before heading for the rear exit.

_'So...the Corvinus Strain Council have finally decided to get involved and sent their best operative after me. Interesting.'_ The four fanged vampire mentally stated smirking as he was entertaining the idea of seeing how skilled a Death Dealer truly was.

"Hey, wait a second...holy shit. I know what you are! You're a Death Dealer!" Landau stated as he finally pieced together what Selene truly was after seeing her vampire teeth and identifying the clothing worn by the Vampires that hunted his kind in Hungary!

"T-This bitch is a D-Death Dealer?!" One of the vampire's under his commanded demanded, as he and the rest of his low level foot soldiers had circled around the woman and were shocked upon hearing what she truly was!

"Stand back. She's all mine." Landau commanded and his men did just that, stepping back so they weren't in his way and smirked as they watched him change into his true Lycan form.

_'Why would a Lycan be working for Frost? It doesn't make any sense as our races are sworn enemies!'_ Selene stated as her gut instincts were correct about the nightclub owner, but was confused at the same time as she didn't understand why a Lycan would ally himself with Frost!

She knew that questions had have to wait, as the Lycan had charged in ready to pounce and bite down on her. Fortunately, her reflexes were more faster than Landau's and she had leaned backwards, ducking as he had missed his mark and brought both her legs upwards, striking him in his muscular canine stomach! Landau was surprised by the sneak attack the Death Dealer had landed to his body, along with his men as they were slightly impressed by how skilled a warrior the female vampire was as no one had managed to catch their Lycan boss off guard before.

Selene had drew out her handguns and fired a burst of rounds, but to her complete surprise...the silver bullets she fired had bounced off his body! She stared shocked as Landau laughed at her expense, as he could tell that she wasn't expecting him to be immune from silver bullets!

_'It's impossible. His Lycan skin is armor proof against silver bullets!'_ She mentally stated, not believing what she was seeing: a Lycan that was impervious to bullets made from silver!

"Ha ha ha! Not expecting that, weren't you wretch? Too bad, now you die!" He stated, smirking at the look of surprise and disbelief on the Death Dealer's face as she saw that her handguns and ammo had no effect on his genetically enhanced flesh!

But before they could continue fighting, Selene and the genetically enhanced Lycan had glanced back to the entrance and witnessed three vampires being ashed by Blade with a single stroke from his sword.

"This a private party or can anybody join in?" He asked jokingly as another vampire foolishly charged in to face and was easily ashed, after the Daywalker stabbed in the chest with one of his stakes.

Blade had then proceeded to easily defeat the remaining vampires, ashing three more with his stakes and killing seven more with his katana. While Selene was baffled upon seeing a walking and talking humanoid raccoon wearing a trench coat and shades, she was also deeply impressed by his swordsmanship, as his technique with the katana was superb and could tell right away that he had been trained by a master swordsman.

"Who...What the hell are you?" The human vampire asked, completely surprised to see a strange creature like the Daywalker.

"Introductions and explanations can wait. Go get Frost, I'll handle this." The raccoon/vampire hybrid answered, revealing he knew she was also after Frost and stating he would handle Landau.

Surprised that he knew the name of the vampire she was after, Selene decided to ask how the Daywalker questions later and exited the burning nightclub to search for Frost.

"So, you're the legendary Daywalker huh? A talking humanoid rodent!" Landau stated as he immediately knew who and what Blade was while not really impressed just by his mere appearance.

"Where's your boss?" Blade asked demanding to know where Frost was, while already suspecting that the 'man' who destroyed his life and made him into what he is, was outside fighting the Death Dealer.

"I don't think a talking rodent is worth bothering Mr. Frost about. I'll take care of you myself personally." The Lycan answered, refusing to tell the raccoon/vampire hybrid about the whereabouts of his boss and master while lunging in to kill the Daywalker!

Blade had raised his sword in the Japanese way and channeled energy into the katana, while Landau had loomed loomed over him. The Lycan thought he had killed Daywalker after apparently swiping his head off...but turned out to be an after-image! Landau was confused, until he felt the blade slashing right through him; slicing him in half from behind and he gave one final scream as he had been ashed! Blade had used the first of his three Deadly Sword technique to defeat and kill the Lycan: the Residual Moon technique.

_~Outside the Nightclub~_

Selene had exited the burning establishment and found Frost at the container port, staring directly at her as she drew out her Beretta handguns.

"So...you're Deacon Frost. Your sick and vile ambitions end here, right now." She stated, prepared to face the four fanged vampire herself alone while he had an unimpressed look on his face, which slowly changed into a small cold smile.

The Death Dealer, sensing that Frost was planning something had cautiously charged forward and fired a hailstorm of bullets that missed as her target had effortlessly leaped into the air. Selene had fired six more rounds, which Frost easily evaded whilst in the air and swooped down at an insanely fast speed and attempted to land a powerful punch that would've knocked the female vampire down...but missed as she had ducked at just the right moment, as he created a small crater after smashing his fist into the cold concrete road!

As Frost had slowly stood back up, Selene had performed and landed a reverse roundhouse kick to his upper back...which the four fanged vampire barely felt, as he didn't even budge after the kick landed! He had attempted to swat the Death Dealer across her face, which she evaded and countered by throwing and landing a swift uppercut to his lower jaw. Frost had actually felt that as he backed away two steps and Selene followed her assault by throwing and landing a jumping roundhouse to his face! As the four fanged vampire had backed away while still stunned from the last two blows, the Death Dealer had swiftly drew out her handguns and fired a barrage of rounds...and stared shocked as the bullets that had penetrated his body had been pushed out and his wounds quickly healed.

"Nice shooting...Death Dealer. I can see why the Corvinus Strain Vampire Council sent you...as its pretty clear that you're the best operative they have." Frost stated, complimenting Selene on her marksmanship with her handguns and hand to hand combat skills.

Selene had simply fired the remaining rounds, which the four fanged vampire easily evaded until they 'clicked' meaning they were empty and she loaded a full clip after discarding the empty ones. While she reloaded, Frost had swiftly approached the Death Dealer and easily blocked a kick to his waist while swiftly grasping his right hand around her throat. He smiled as he witnessed her gasping for air, especially as he tightened his grip and Selene lightly pounded his hand; which he hardly felt and the grin on Frost's face grew, as her retina and cornea had slowly turned red as he continued to strangle her.

"Frost, let her go!" Blade shouted, as he had exited the nightclub and knew where to find them as he had heard the gunshots echo throughout the container yard.

After seeing the raccoon/vampire with own two eyes, Frost simply smiled before releasing his grip on Selene's throat and dropped the unconscious Death Dealer onto the hard concrete. He had then jumped onto a container and started to walk away, showing he was not interested in battling the Daywalker just yet. Blade had rushed over to the unconscious female vampire, knelt down and felt for pulse and gave a sigh of relief, as her breathing was normal. The raccoon/vampire hybrid had jumped onto the container and chased after Frost as he continued to walk away.

"Not so fast! You're going to burn with the rest of them." The Daywalker shouted, as he drew out his katana and Frost simply turned to face him, with an emotionless expression on his face.

"I've been waiting for this moment for such a long time. I've something to show you: something that I've carried with me all these years." Frost stated cold and plainly, while removing the glove over his left hand and revealed a burnt scar that hadn't healed across his palm.

"A souvenir from your mother." He added coldly, stating where the scar had came from and admitting that it was he who attacked and turned the Daywalker's mother all those years ago!

"You're the one!" Blade yelled out, as his vampire eyes glowed and charged in blinded by rage; slashing at Frost as he easily evaded each swipe while levitated off the container and the raccoon/vampire hybrid gave chase!

As Blade had chased after him, Frost decided to end their little game of cat and mouse and landed a powerful kick to the Daywalker's stomach; striking him directly in the gut! The raccoon/hybrid had crashed into a container behind him, leaving a dent before he fell and landed flat on his stomach.

"We'll finish this later." Frost stated as he placed the glove over his left hand, showing he was disappointed that the Daywalker hadn't given him a worthwhile challenge.

"We'll finish this right n-!" Blade tried to say while attempting to get back up, before he felt two needles pierce into his neck and a foot had stomped down on the back of his head, knocking him out cold!

After he was unconscious, the needles had filled up two syringes with his blood and raccoon-vampire had felt the syringes being removed from his neck.

"Can't kill you yet half-breed. Have to find out what makes you tick." A female vampire stated coldly, while a male vampire, who knocked the Daywalker out had removed his foot off his head.

"Let's go." Their boss stated while smiling as he had the blood sample he needed to study and experiment on.

"Yes, sir." The male vampire answered, as he and the female vampire followed their master and leaving the unconscious hybrid.

_~Five minutes later~_

"Hey. Hey, wake up." A familiar woman's voice called out and Blade had opened his eyes to see Selene kneeling down beside him.

"Oh, it's you." The Daywalker stated as he stood up on his own two feet and placed his katana in the sheath he carried behind his back.

"Where did Frost go?" The Death Dealer asked, as she fairly guessed the fighting was over as she had regained consciousness and her target was nowhere to be seen.

"You didn't see which direction he went?" Blade asked, surprised that the woman didn't see where Frost and his two followers went after they left him unconscious and collected a sample of his blood!

"No, the last time I saw the bastard was when I was fighting him before you arrived." Selene answered, stating she didn't see where Frost went after he bested her and guessing he easily bested the raccoon/vampire hybrid as well.

"Damn it!" He shouted, not believing that his target had escaped and slipped through his fingers after all the years of searching for him!

"How do you know Frost and why are you after him?" The female vampire asked, as she needed know why this strange creature was after her target.

"Why are you?" Blade countered, as he was curious to why someone else was after the four fanged vampire.

"That's...my personal business." Selene reluctantly answered, not wanting the Daywalker to know her true reasons.

"And I have my own reasons to go after that bastard." He answered the same way, stating that him chasing after and wanting Frost dead was his own personal reasons, while not wanting the female vampire to know that it was really for a personal vendetta.

"Look, stranger...I appreciate your help back at in the nightclub, but Frost is my assignment so stay away from him." The Death Dealer replied, stating that she was grateful for Blade helping her defeat and kill Landau, but warned him not to interfere when she located Frost again.

"Heh, you'll have to get in lady. That son of a bitch is mine. So we'll have to see who finds him first." The raccoon-vampire stated, before walking away and chuckling by the female vampire declaring that Frost her bounty and entertaining the idea of having to beat the Death Dealer into finding Frost first in order to be the one to kill him.

"Heh, indeed we will." Selene stated in an amused tone as well, as she could tell right away that she would have a rather friendly rivalry with the raccoon/vampire hybrid and watched as he continued to walk away. Once Blade was no longer in sight, she had pulled out her cellphone and contacted the mansion back in Budapest and Amelia had answered.

"Amelia? It's me." She stated after her girlfriend and lover had answered.

"It's good to hear back from you my love. Did you kill Frost?" Amelia stated, as she was delighted to hear her lover's voice and asked if she had killed the four fanged vampire.

"Unfortunately, he escaped my love." Selene answered softly, as if not to upset her Elder right away since they both hoped she would return to the coven right away.

"What happened?" The female Elder asked, as she was surprised that Frost had escaped, but wasn't really that surprised as she fairly guessed that he had help from his followers to ensure his escape.

"He was at the nightclub, but he sneaked out while I was fighting the owner; whom was one of his agents and a Lycan, much to my surprise. I had help from this...strange hybrid like creature that appeared to be half raccoon half vampire, as he had the same features as our kind. I confronted Frost, but he proved to be too strong. He defeated me without even trying." She answered, explaining to her lover that Frost was at the nightclub, but he had sneaked out the back when the fighting started and when Blade had arrived to even the odds.

Amelia was surprised to hear that the nightclub owner was a Lycan just like Selene, as she didn't expect the Lycans to be in league with Frost and was just as baffled after hearing how she had described Blade over the phone and immediately knew who he was.

"Selene...the creature you saw, was actually the feared Raccoon Daywalker and Vampire Hunter, Blade." The female Elder stated while revealing who the strange creature really was and that was more then enough to surprise the Death Dealer!

"That was Blade?" The female vampire asked after learning who the raccoon-vampire hybrid truly was!

"Selene, baby, I need to stick close to him. He just might be the key in order for you to find and kill Frost." Amelia ordered softly, instructing her love to shadow and follow the Daywalker, as he was her Selene's best chance to find Frost and put an end to demented schemes.

"Understood Amelia. I'll contact you again the moment I get a lead on Frost's location. I love you." Selene stated, showing she had no problem with shadowing the Daywalker in order to locate and kill Frost if it meant she would return to lover.

"I love you my Selene. Be careful." Her lover stated, while wishing her luck and to be careful before they ended their phone call.

**A/N: There it is everyone, the ending to the first chapter. I'm sorry if it seems a bit lacking in detail, since this is my very first Underworld/Blade crossover and I had to really wrap my head around it, especially since I'm watching the actual episodes to help me get the story plots right. The second chapter will be posted some time later during this weekend. Until next time, bye.**

**P.S. - This fanfic story is also an early birthday present for my good friend WolveHulk. I hope you enjoy it buddy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Alright everyone, here is the second chapter: where Blade teams up the human detective whose investigating the disappearance of women that is connected to Existence. Along the way, he encounters another run in with Selene whose been following him. **

**Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

**Chapter 2: A Night for the Living, A Morning for the Dead**

_~In Osaka, Japan~_

It was midnight in the city of Osaka with the streets flooded with traffic and a police sedan with a siren blaring out loud was heading out to a crime scene. In the police car were two cops, one inexperienced and the other a veteran detective. They had been investigating the disappearance of missing people: more precisely women that were either illegal immigrants working in sweatshops or prostitutes.

"So how many does that make total?" The young cop, Detective Ikeda asked wondering how many women in total had been reported missing the last couple of months.

"I don't know. There's been so many of these missing person cases in the last few months, I've lost track." The older and veteran cop, Detective Sakomizu answered in a gruff voice while glancing out the passenger side window.

"No kidding, must be at least a dozen. Hostesses, sweatshop workers, prostitutes: all women, all illegal immigrants...it's got mean something. Right?" Ikeda stated while pointing out the one obvious thing that all the women whom mysterious vanished had in common: that they were the 'forgotten ones'; people who went unseen and unnoticed to society, which made them the perfect victims for whoever it was that targeted them.

"Yeah...what it means is that we're not doing our jobs very well." Sakomizu stated in a dull and shallow tone, suggesting that he wasn't in a talkative mood but decided to answer his younger partner back to avoid being pestered by non-stop questions.

They had eventually arrived to the address where the crime scene was, but the young cop had to slow down as the neighbors residing in the neighborhood were blocking the street!

"Police, stand aside please! Come on! Out of the way!" The younger detective shouted while slowly and steadily driving past the civilians, while asking that they get out of the way.

Thankfully, the people crowding the street did as the young cop asked and moved out of the way. After getting past the civilians, the two detectives had parked outside a house with patrol officers and crime scene investigators already at the scene.

After stepping out of the car, Sakomizu stopped as he groaned after seeing the lieutenant he answered to already at the house, talking to the responding officer and going over the notes in his notepad.

"Sakomizu, finally." The lieutenant stated, while showing a look of dislike towards the veteran detective after hearing him and his partner arriving.

"Hey there, Lieutenant." The older detective stated back with the same level of dislike while turning around to shut the car door behind him,

"Jackass." He muttered softly so the lieutenant wouldn't hear.

"We're here sir, Lieutenant!" Ikeda called out while saluting his superior officer, which went completely ignored.

"How the hell does he keep getting to the crime scenes before us?" Sakomizu asked muttering to himself, as he found it rather strange that his precinct's lieutenant had made it a rather peculiar habit of showing up to the crime scenes of the previous abductions before anyone else arrived.

As he pondered, the veteran detective had glanced to a neighboring rooftop and couldn't believe what he had spotted: standing on the roof was a humanoid raccoon in a black leather trench coat and shades...who was glancing back at him.

"Huh?" Sakomizu grunted, thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but weren't as the Daywalker had swiftly fled before anyone else had spotted him.

"What is it partner? Something wrong?" Ikeda asked as he had noticed how his partner had been looking directly at the rooftop where Blade had stood before he swiftly vanished.

"Forget it. It's probably nothing." The older detective answered, attempting to blow off seeing a humanoid raccoon as a figment of his imagination before walking up the stairs to walk through the crime scene.

"The entire apartment building appears to have been a hostel for female undocumented immigrants, all of whom have mysterious disappeared. We don't have an exact count of how many women were residing here, but the neighbors we've talked claim the exact number of occupants were between 8-12 female occupants." A crime scene investigator stated to Sakomizu and his partner, along with the other detectives whom were writing down notes in their own notepads.

While the detectives were being informed and taking notes, none of them had noticed the number of black cats that were either lazily watching them, either on the walls of the patio or roof of the apartment complex. After getting the report, Sakomizu had began searching the bedrooms for any evidence that would help generate a lead that would help locate the missing women...but ultimately found nothing. He had searched a bedroom that belonged to one of the victims and noticed a picture sticking out underneath the rug on the floor. After picking up the photo, Sakomizu stared softly at the girl in the picture, as couldn't have been more than 15-17 years old holding a small birthday cake, with the words _'Sara's Birthday'_ written in the top left corner and _'In Jan'_ in bottom right corner. He had softly gasped as the bedroom lights had been turned on.

"You okay partner? Find anything? You find anything important? Any leads that might help us with the case?" Ikeda asked after stepping inside the room, wondering if his partner had found anything that could point them in the right direction.

"No. Nothing." Sakomizu lied while secretly sliding the photo into his jacket, going completely unnoticed by his rookie partner.

"There's nothing here. Not even signs of a struggle. How about you? You find anything?" He added after thoroughly examining the rooms, noting how all the rooms were in perfect condition and there weren't any signs of a struggle before asking if the younger detective if he had any better luck.

"I tried questioning some of the crowd outside. No one's seen or heard anything unusual in here, but most of them did claim about seeing two mysterious figures they had never seen before." Ikeda reported, informing his partner that he had questioned several of the neighbors and how most of them told him about two mysterious characters they never saw before.

"Did you get a description of these 'mysterious figures'?" Sakomizu asked, as he was curious by what these two 'mysterious characters' looked like.

"Yeah...one of the subjects is a woman, Caucasian with short black hair, wearing a black leather jacket and the other is a...humanoid raccoon in a trench coat." The younger detective answered while consulting his notes and informing the older cop what the two mysterious characters looked like.

_'A woman, Caucasian with short black hair, wearing a black leather jacket and a...'_ The veteran detective mentally stated, going over the description of the mystery lady and realized that he hadn't imagined what he saw before back outside.

"A humanoid raccoon in a trench coat, huh? Well isn't that a coincidence." Sakomizu muttered softly, realizing that he actually saw the humanoid raccoon before entering the apartment.

"Hey, why don't you call it a night partner? Didn't you say it was your daughter's birthday today? Why don't you head on home while I wrap up things here?" Ikeda asked, offering to cover for the older cop while he headed home to be with his daughter and celebrate her birthday.

"No, let's canvass the neighborhood while people's minds are still fresh." The veteran detective answered, turning down his partner's offer and wanting to question the neighbors, hoping that they would eventually find a lead that could help them locate the missing women.

The two cops had spent two whole hours questioning the neighbors, victim's co-workers and prostitutes working the area, asking about the mysterious woman and raccoon in a trench coat. Most of the people they spoke to either denied ever seeing either of them or reluctantly stating they only saw the woman or raccoon for just a brief moment before he/she vanished. After another hour of questioning witnesses, they had returned to their patrol car for a short break.

"Nobody knows nothing...amazing. You'd think that a woman with short black hair wearing a black leather jacket or a raccoon in a trench coat would stick out in this neighborhood." Sakomizu stated with a hint of disgust that none of the people he and his partner spoke to hadn't given them a straight answer.

"Well it's sorta hard not to blame them, since the people in this neighborhood are more afraid of us. They probably think we'll have them deported since their illegal immigrants." Ikeda stated, reminding his partner that most of the residents in the neighborhood are illegal immigrants: how they didn't have the necessary paperwork to be granted citizenship or asylum. As they were catching their breath from all the walking, they heard the radio in their car had blare out.

"Attention all units in the Commercial District. Reports of a break in at Sakanizi Industries, possible armed armory. Over?" The dispatcher stated, informing all nearby police cruisers of a possible armed robbery.

"Serves them right. Let's pretend that we didn't hear that...wait." Sakomizu stated, feeling that the true owner's of the 'business building' deserved to be robbed and decided to ignore the report, before a thought crossed his mind.

"This is car 3-0-5. Copy that Dispatch, we're on our way." He answered, changing his mind and informing the dispatcher that he and his partner would take look into the break-in.

"Aw, I thought we were..." The young cop complained, thinking that they were finally going to call it a night after getting into the car!

"Those Sakanizi creeps are actually Yakuza. They're connected with everything crooked that goes on in this town. Buckle up, kid." The veteran cop answered, explaining and revealing how the owner's of the building being robbed were affiliated with the Yakuza and how the Japanese Mafia had connections with everything illegal in the city of Japan before buckling, putting the police light on the roof of the car and heading for the industry building.

However, unknown to the two cops, Selene had been listening in to everything the police dispatcher said with a police issued radio she had stolen from an unoccupied police car on the roof of building parallel from where they had parked.

_'Hmm, a break-in at Sakanizi Industries huh? I wonder who that could be...'_ The Death Dealer mentally said to herself, smiling as she had a strong guess to who the alleged 'robber' was.

_~At Sakanizi Industries~_

A loud banging could be heard echoing out as someone had kicked an office door wide open, surprising four thugs who armed themselves with switchblade knives!

"Hey, who the Hell do you think you are?!" A thug with brown hair demanded as the person, who had kicked the office door open and stepped inside silently...was none other than Blade!

"You just made a big mistake...!" The thug snarled while raising the knife and rushed in to stab the Daywalker...only for the raccoon/vampire hybrid to simply grab the hand holding the knife and grabbing a hold of the thug's shirt! The thug had whimpered in fear, by the intimidating glare on the Daywalker's face as he looked directly at him.

"Why is it always slime like you I have to deal with? Human losers with weapons instead of actual brains." Blade asked him while glaring at the cowering thug, whose face had been reflecting off his shades. He then turned his attention to the hand holding the knife...as the gangster wannabe had the Existence emblem tattooed onto his wrist.

"Well look at that. Talk, I want to hear about your associates." He sarcastically stated after spotting the symbol of Frost's organization on the thug's wrist and demanded information for other agents operating in Osaka!

_~With the two detectives~_

After a long drive, Sakomizu and Ikeda had arrived and parked outside the office building...only to hear a window shatter and the brown haired thug being thrown out! The veteran cop stared both shocked and surprised as the thug had been tossed out the window and landed, crashing down on the hood of their squad car! Both cops had grimaced after witnessing the man landing hard on the hood of their car, although the rookie detective was more horrified of the sight while his partner wasn't, as he had immediately rushed out!

""Let's get an ambulance down here, now! He might still be alive!" Sakomizu ordered, instructing his rookie partner to call for an ambulance while he entered the building in order to learn what had happened before they arrived!

"R-Right! Uh, Dispatch, this is car 3-0-5..." Ikeda stuttered while still shaken by what he had just witnessed, but quickly collected himself and did as his partner instructed: reaching for the radio and requesting for ambulance.

Right after entering the building and running up a flight of stairs to the office floor where the thug had been thrown out the window, Sakomizu was surprised to see four thugs sprawled out on the hallway floor, knocked unconscious with three switchblades and a handgun discarded beside them. He had turned his attention to the office, as the door had been kicked open and people could be heard crying out/groaning as blows were being dealt. The experienced cop had drawn out his Nambu M60 police issued revolver and cautious approached the office, to see two more people: one on the floor and one leaning with his back against the wall knocked out while Blade was battling a man wielding a katana sword!

_'So I wasn't imagining things. There really is raccoon like creature in a trench coat!'_ Sakomizu mentally said to himself, realizing that he was hallucinating seeing the strange creature before!

"Police! Hold it right there! Both of you drop those weapons right now!" The veteran detective ordered while identifying himself as a police officer and demanding that both the Daywalker and man to drop their swords onto the floor.

Both Blade and the mam, had merely glanced at the human detective...before the raccoon/vampire had ashed the man, whom was really a vampire with a clean and single swipe from his katana! The older cop stared shocked by what he just witnessed and had a surprised look, as the Daywalker had mysteriously appeared behind the human detective and placed the tip of his sword to his throat.

_~Back with Sakomizu's partner~_

After contacting Dispatch and requesting for an ambulance, Ikeda remained with the car and waited patiently for his partner to exit the building and couldn't help but worry about what had happened up on that office floor before they arrived. He didn't have to wait any further, as Sakomizu had walked down the stairs and back out of the building...with his hands up for some strange reason.

"So partner, what happen..." The younger detective asked, wondering what his more experienced partner had found in the building...and stared shocked as Blade had followed right behind him, pointing Sakomizu's own police revolver right at him!

"T-That's him, the suspect!" He stated in shock after seeing the Daywalker himself holding his partner at gunpoint and drawing out his own Nambu M60 revolver!

"Take a deep breath now kid. Remember your training, steady your aim and make sure to only fire for the furry guy. You can do this." Sakomizu stated, reminding the younger detective to remain calm and mentally prepare to take the shot.

"Um, I-I-I think that I should call for back up. Y-yeah, that's right. I'll call for back up." Ikeda stuttered quivering, not able to bring himself to take the shot and jumped into the car, while the veteran cop sighed in disappointment.

"This is car 3-5, AHH...! The inexperienced cop cried out after reaching for the car radio, beginning to call for back up and screamed as a strong force pulled him out, along with the radio in his hand! He stared surprised as it was Blade who threw him out of the car, forced Sakomizu behind the wheel in the driver's seat and sitting in the passenger side.

"Go ahead and drive." The Daywalker instructed casually, while pointing the barrel of the .38 revolver directly at the more experienced cop's face.

"Where am I driving you to?" The veteran detective asked, while not intimidated by having his service weapon pointed at him, but curious to know where he was supposed to go before actually driving of

"You're a cop, take me in." He answered, surprising Sakomizu as the Daywalker wanted him to arrest him while he placed the police light on the hood of the car and they drove off.

"That guy...I've never seen it: a man exploding like that before." The older cop stated while driving them to his precinct, baffled by what he had just witnessed.

"Because that wasn't a man. At least not in anyway that you'd understand or believe." Blade stated cryptically, revealing the 'man' the human detective saw him kill wasn't really a human.

"Really? Oh, man. I can already tell that is going to be one of those nights. So what the hell are you?" Sakomizu stated, knowing by his detective instincts that tonight would be more complex than he thought and asked the Daywalker about his origins.

"Also something you couldn't understand or believe." The raccoon/vampire hybrid answered, wanting to avoid revealing his past to anyone.

"You a mutant? I've heard news reports over the radio and on the TV about humans having super powers: from super strength, speed, flight and shape shifting, taking on the appearance of practically anything and anybody. Is that what you are?" The veteran detective asked, assuming that Blade was a mutant with the power to change his appearance.

"He he he, good guess, but no. I'm not a mutant, despite what other humans who've seen me over the past few years think. There is only one thing you need to know: I'm not a human and I'm on your side." The Daywalker answered chuckling, amused that the human cop thought of him as a mutant and stating that despite his appearance, he was on humanity's side.

"So, uh, why are you having me drive to police headquarters? You're not planning on turning yourself in for the missing women, are you?" Sakomizu asked, curious to why Blade wanted him to take him to police headquarters, since he knew right away that the raccoon/vampire hybrid wasn't going to confess about the missing women.

"A police officer and colleague of yours is part of an organization responsible for kidnapping all these women." The Daywalker answered, revealing that a police officer was involved in abducting the missing women, which deeply surprised the human detective!

"A colleague? What do you mean by that?" He asked, surprised to hear that one of his fellow police officers and detectives was actually involved in kidnapping all the women that went missing!

"You'll see soon enough." Blade answered, secretly smiling as he knew that him showing up at the police HQ would be very shocking and unexpected.

_~At the police station~_

The other police officers and staff workers stared very confused and surprised at seeing one of their own detectives bringing in a walking humanoid raccoon wearing a trench coat, shades and carrying a katana behind his upper back in handcuffs.

"Is, um, is the Chief in his office?" Sakomizu asked, while clearing his throat as he and Blade were slowly growing annoyed by the looks that the staff were giving them the moment they stepped into police headquarters.

"I-I-I think so." The female desk clerk answered, surprised at seeing the raccoon/vampire hybrid along with two desk sergeants.

While the desk clerk was checking if their police chief was still in his office, the lieutenant and a fellow police officer had ran into Chief Gondou's office with their boss sitting behind his desk.

"What the hell is going on?" Chief Gondou demanded, as the lieutenant drew out his service revolver and the officer drew out his baton after locking the door behind them!

"It's him, Chief! It's Blade and he's on to us!" The lieutenant answered, while emptying his revolver and placing special bullets meant to kill vampires in the chamber while glancing back to the locked office door.

"Blade is here?!" The police chief asked shocked after hearing that the feared Raccoon Daywalker was in Osaka and already here at police headquarters!

"Those Yakuza rat bastards sold us out...and he's on his way!" The lieutenant stated, knowing that the 'agents' affiliated in the Yakuza told the Daywalker about them and their connection to Existence while loading the final round into his revolver.

The locked office door had suddenly been broken into two halves, which startled the three crooked cops...especially as they saw that it was in fact Blade who destroyed the door with a single powerful kick! He had stoically entered the office with Sakomizu right beside him.

"Sorry about the door, sir." The veteran detective stated, apologizing to his superior officer for his office door being destroyed by the raccoon/vampire hybrid.

Instead of aiming for Blade, the lieutenant instead pointed his Nambu revolver at Sakomizu, as had seen and learned too much about the vampires and fired twice! The veteran cop had closed his eyes, thinking that the two bullets had passed right through him, but strangely...he didn't feel a thing. He slowly opened his eyes and stared shocked as the Daywalker had shielded him from being shot and killed!

"Son of a..." Sakomizu muttered softly, surprised at how the raccoon/vampire hybrid protected him and shocked at how he was still standing after being shot in the back twice!

Blade had simply broken himself free from the handcuffs and swiftly disarmed the cowardly lieutenant, by swatting the revolver out of his hand. The police officer had foolishly and blindfully charged in, attempting to strike the Daywalker with his baton...only to be knocked out after he landed a powerful and swift kick that sent the corrupt cop crashing into a locked cabinet beside Gondou's desk! The corrupt police chief cowered in fear, after seeing both of his officers taken down by the raccoon-vampire hybrid by a matter of mere seconds!

"See this tattoo? It's the symbol of an organization known as Existence. Your colleague has sold out to them: either hiding or destroying any evidence that could be traced back to them." Blade asked showing the Existence tattoo on the lieutenant's wrist to Sakomizu, while explaining how his 'fellow cop' had been destroying any evidence that could be connected to Existence and their master before throwing the lieutenant towards the human detective!

"Is that true lieutenant?! So that's why you always show up at the crime scenes before anyone else!" Sakomizu stated extremely pissed as everything made sense: why he and the other cops never found any forensic evidence and how the lieutenant always arrived at the crime scenes first before anyone else!

"No, let me go! I was only following the chief's orders!" The lieutenant cried out in terror, as the veteran detective gave him a much further intimidating glare of death and pathetically stated he was simply following Gondou's orders!

"I knew there was something! You're a cop, you stupid son of a bitch! If there's one thing that I hate more, it's a dirty cop!" He angrily snapped back, disgusted at the lieutenant's cowardice and disgracing the force since he didn't deserve to wear the uniform or badge!

While his cop ally was putting the healthy fear of God into the 'lieutenant', Blade had approached the cowering police chief, whom was quivering and whimpering in fear as he drew out his katana.

"Tell me what you know." He demanded plain and simple, wanting to know what the corrupt chief of police knew about Existence's plans in Osaka. Gondou had glanced at the tip of the sword pointed right at his face...and the scared look on his face swiftly changed into a smug and arrogant smile.

"He he he. Alright, sure, I'll tell you what I know: we're everywhere, that's what I know. We're in places you would never expect or imagine: the government, law enforcement agencies, even terrorist organizations across the globe. All of us, doing our part to make sure the Chosen Ones get what they want...and they will get what they want. You will never stop them, not even with that big silver toothpick of your's." The corrupt police chief stated smugly, revealing that Existence had sleeper agents within the Japanese and neighboring government, law enforcement agencies and terrorist cells across the globe, which shocked Sakomizu as he listened to every word that exited his corrupt 'boss's' mouth.

_'These idiots think by helping Frost's agents, they'll prove themselves worthy and earning a place at the table when it's over. But when you make a deal with the Devil...the Devil always wins.'_ Blade mentally stated to himself, disgusted that there were humans willing to sell their humanity, their souls in order to become vampires and other nightmarish creatures for a madman's 'promise' of power.

"The chosen ones? What a load of crap! These are killers and monsters you're working for!" Sakomizu angrily shouted out, throwing the lieutenant away out of his way and walking up to his former 'boss'!

"What's happened to the missing women?" He asked, demanding to know what Frost's agents have done to the women they abducted while lowering Blade's arm down.

"Heh, they're part of the bargain." Gondou sneered while cryptically revealing he made a deal with Existence!

"Bargain?" The veteran detective asked, surprised to hear that the corrupt police chief had made a deal with the people holding the abducted women!

"Of course you fool! In order to buy this country's protection...why not use women who are illegal or trailer trash, who have no purpose existing in our so called 'society'. That sounds like a perfectly good deal." Gondou answered, revealing his true colors by expressing his views on the women whom were targeted and kidnapped: illegal immigrants who had no business being in Japan and street junkies/whores who wouldn't be missed...and his words angered Sakomizu as he grabbed the 'chief' by his shirt and landed a powerful punch to his face!

"You sick son of a bitch! Those women are human beings! Innocent human beings who have families! You're gonna tell me where those women are...but not quite yet!" He shouted with great ire, disgusted by the how 'chief' viewed the women Existence targeted as worthless 'trash that no one cared about', but before he got the information on where the women were being kept...Sakomizu landed another punch, followed by another and another!

_~One hour later~_

After 'interrogating' the 'police chief' for the location of where Existence were holding the women, Blade had offered Sakomizu a clean cloth to wipe off the blood off his hands...which he accepted and discarded after cleaning his right dominant hand that was covered in Gondou's blood. The two of them had gotten into the police car and headed straight to where the women were being kept.

"You sure you're alright? Those shots you took..." The veteran cop asked while driving, concerned about the gunshot wounds the Raccoon Daywalker took for him before Blade cut him off.

"My body armor took most of the damage. Besides, silver bullets have no effect on me." The raccoon/vampire hybrid quickly answered, revealing that his body armor protected him from taking any real damage and how bullets made of silver didn't work on him.

"Silver? Thought that only worked on werewolves in horror movies?" Sakomizu asked with a joking and amused smile, after hearing what type of bullet was used on the Daywalker.

"Not sure if you noticed Detective, but that 'man' you saw me 'kill' back at the office building wasn't really a human being." He answered, reminding his human cop ally that the 'human' he saw him kill was actually a vampire.

"True. Guess tonight can't get any weirder than it already is." The human detective stated, realizing that what Blade said was true and yet, he still couldn't believe what he had learned and witnessed.

"It was right in front of me the whole time and I just didn't see it!" Sakomizu stated, angry and disappointed at himself as he didn't piece it together himself right away: the lieutenant mysteriously getting to the crime scene first and why there was no evidence of any kind to help locate the abducted women! He always suspected the lieutenant of being dirty and being on the take for the Yakuza...but discovering that he and the 'chief of police' were actually secret members of an organization of vampires...was completely unexpected.

"Now that you know the truth, you may have been better off not knowing...but unfortunately we can't rewind the clock." Blade stated, sympathizing with the veteran cop that he had stumbled upon and discovered the horrifying truth that vampires and other nightmarish monsters exist and that he would never be able to forget this haunting moment.

After a long drive, the two allies had arrived outside the subway tunnel that Gondou claimed was the location of where Existence were holding the abducted women and prepared themselves before setting foot down in the seemingly abandoned train tunnels.

"You have a family, don't you Detective?" The Daywalker asked while securing a leg strap carrying silver stakes around his left leg and Sakomizu was replacing the ordinary bullets in his service revolver for the silver bullets the raccoon-vampire provided him.

"Yeah, I've got a wife and daughter. Today is her birthday." The human cop stated, confirming that he had family waiting for him to come home and revealing today was his daughter's birthday.

"You should go home to them, be with your daughter and celebrate her birthday. Your wife and daughter would be devastated and heartbroken if they lost you." Blade stated softly, asking the human detective to drive home and be with his family..since he knew what it was like to lose the most precious thing when he was as a little boy and didn't wish for any other child to go through the same anguish he endured.

"I know you're right...but I'd rather go home knowing I did my job by saving those women. Besides, it's not every single day a cop gets to use silver bullets. I'm sticking with you until those women are safe." Sakomizu answered, showing he appreciated the Daywalker's concern for his family's sake and knew deep in his heart that he should go home to them...but felt that he should see his duty as a cop through first by helping the raccoon-vampire rescue the women.

Once they were prepped and ready, the two of them stepped out of the car and walked down the stairs leading into the subway tunnels. Unknown to them...Selene had been hanging back from a safe distance on the roof of a nearby apartment building without being spotted.

_'So that's where Existence is holding the kidnapped women. This should be real interesting.'_ The Death Dealer mentally stated while crossing her arms, as she had secretly followed both the Raccoon Daywalker and human detective from the Yakuza building to Police HQ before landing safely onto the pavement and followed them down into the tunnels.

As the Daywalker and veteran detective were walking down the steps, Blade noticed something strange as the only noise he heard were the echoes of his own and ally's footsteps.

"Huh, that's odd." The raccoon-vampire hybrid stated as he and Sakomizu continued walking down the steps.

"What's odd?" His human ally asked, puzzled by what he was referring to while shining a flash light to help him see the steps so he wouldn't trip and fall to his death.

"There are normally rats in these old abandoned tunnels...and I haven't heard or seen a single one." He answered plain and simple, pointing out that subway tunnels likes these were usually infested with rats and yet, he didn't hear any squeaking out or running along the pipes or past their feet.

"That is strange, but you know what's odd to me? How you can see anything with those shades on in a pitch dark tunnel." Sakomizu stated, agreeing with Blade that he was right about it being odd there were no rats in crawling in the tunnels and was surprised he could see perfectly fine in the dark like it was daytime when he hardly see without the flashlight.

They had eventually reached the bottom of the stairs and entered a tunnel with debris covering the rust covered and worn out tracks. After walking two more steps Blade signaled for them to stop.

"There's something up there." Blade stated as looked up towards the ceiling and the human detective followed his gaze with a puzzled look as he shone his flashlight towards the dark end of the tunnel...and spotted numerous containment tube like pods.

"What the hell are those?" Sakomizu asked, as he had never seen contraptions like those before in his life!

"A sure sign that we've just stepped into their lair." The Daywalker answered while not fully surprised by what they just found, as he and Noah had found and destroyed numerous Existence lairs just like this one.

"You don't say?" His human ally stated sarcastically as the containment pods were an obvious dead give away.

That was when the tunnel had suddenly been filled with light, which came from two searchlights on tripods mounted on a highly advanced device connected to a round glass container filled with human blood.

"Well, well...now isn't this a pleasant surprise. Actually...no it is't." A mysterious male voice called out, which belonged to vampire who was drinking the blood through a straw.

"W-Who the hell are you?!" Sakomizu cried out while aiming his revolver directly at the 'man' drinking blood like it was natural beverage!

"Where are my manners? Can I offer you guys a drink? Or maybe you'd like a tour of our little blood farm?" The vampire, known by his master and fellow agents as Tanaka casually answered, offering the human detective and raccoon-vampire hybrid a 'drink' or 'tour' of their base of operations.

"Did you just say 'blood farm'?!" The veteran cop asked shocked after hearing what sort of place the tunnel had been turned into by Existence!

"It's kind of like a dairy farm, only instead of milk we get blood and instead of cows...well, you get the general idea. This ensures the freshest product for our customers, which in return means we can demand the highest price." Tanaka stated and smiled coldly, revealing the true purpose for the kidnapped women: draining them of their blood to create an endless supply of blood for Frost and the rest of their organization!

"All those poor women." Sakomizu stated softly for the women having their blood drained out of them and immediately recognized one of the young ladies as the same girl in the photograph he found and collected from the apartment crime scene; Sara.

"It's not like we killed them. Quite the opposite in fact: we keep them comfortable, clean of any diseases and well-nourished. In my personal opinion...they're better off being used this was since they were completely useless to society." The glasses wearing vampire stated coldly, showing no remorse draining the women he had kidnapped dry of their blood and referred to them as 'useless'.

"You sick demented freak!" He shouted back, furious and disgusted that both Tanaka and Gondou held the same views as women: thinking of them as pieces of trash nobody cares about!

"Where's your boss, Deacon Frost?" Blade demanded, wanting to know where the bastard who took everything from him was...which earned a smug smirk from Tanaka.

"You're too late Daywalker: he's long gone, left the country. Appears you came all this way nothing. But it's not a total loss: the cats haven't eaten anything in days." The glasses wearing vampire answered, revealing that Frost had left Japan, which surprised/angered the Raccoon Daywalker and offering Blade and Sakomizu an 'alternate' prize..as a huge group of black cats had slowly and steadily approached them, revealing yellow glowing eyes and stood up on their hind legs!

From the darkest end of the tunnel, Selene had kept quiet as she heard every word between the raccoon/vampire hybrid, veteran detective and Tanaka...and angrily curled her right fist in a strong grip. She could not believe what she had just heard: how Frost had his agents abduct innocent women who were illegal immigrants and targeted them because no one would ever bother to look for them!

_'Why those sick demented bastards! Attacking innocent people and draining them of their blood? That's something no one in our covens would ever dream of doing!'_ She mentally said to herself while glaring with great contempt towards the Existence agent placed in charge of the blood farm and knew that the facility had to be destroyed so no else could put another innocent soul through that nightmarish experience.

"Oh, great...Monster cats, that's just fantastic." The human detective muttered softy as he and the Daywalker stood their ground with other vampire cats surrounding them!

"Detective, you might want to hit the deck." The raccoon/vampire hybrid stated plain and simple while slowly drawing out his katana and his ally did just that while the cats were about to pounce and tear them apart.

Once the cats were close enough, Blade had ashed them all with just a single stroke and Sakomizu, along with Selene were surprised by how quickly he defeated/killed the vampire felines in just one move!

"Hey, you are good! I'm very impressed!" Tanaka stated with an insane smile after seeing the Daywalker defeat his pets with just a single sword swipe and ran deeper into the tunnel with the raccoon-vampire hybrid giving chase!

"I'll deal with him! You free these women and get them to safety!" The Daywalker stated, informing his human friend that he would handle Tanaka while he freed the women and led them out of the tunnel.

"Right. Okay, just hold on." Sakomizu stated, as he had no problem freeing the women sealed inside the containment pods and took aim with his service revolver.

The veteran detective had fired three precise shots directly at the winch anchor, which loosened the cables and lowered the pods onto the ground. He attempted to pry the door open, but after seeing that it was sealed tight he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a knife. He then sliced across the door, while groaning in disgust as the fluid inside poured over onto his arms and pulled the unconscious girl out of the pod. The young girl, Sara had coughed weakly after Sakomizu had removed the tube out of her mouth and she slowly opened her eyes.

"It's okay. It's alright sweetheart. You're gonna be fine." The veteran cop stated softly while smiling at the young girl...before they noticed more vampire cats had appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them!

"I hate cats..." He muttered softly while glaring, showing a great dislike for cats: both normal and vampire.

Sakomizu had drew out his revolver and fired, killing as many of the demonic felines as he could until he ran out of bullets. The remaining cats had snarled and slowly approached, ready to tear him and the young lady apart. He turned to shield Sara from the cats, but fortunately...the vampire cats never touched them, as multiple gunshots echoed out! Both the detective and young girl glanced up to see the cats being ashed, as Selene had showed herself and fired a barrage of silver bullets that killed the cats.

_'It's her...the woman with short black hair wearing a black leather jacket!'_ Sakomizu mentally stated, as he remembered the description provided by the witnesses outside the apartment crime scene!

"Are you and the girl alright?" Selene asked as all the cats were ashed and was concerned for Sara's well being as she and all the women were nearly drained of all their blood.

"Yeah, we're alright. Thanks...but who the hell are you and how did you know we'd be here?" The veteran cop answered, showing that he and the girl were unharmed but was curious to who the woman was and how she found them so fast.

"Who I am is not important, but for how I got here...let's just say you and I have a mutual 'friend' in common." Selene answered cryptically, revealing that she was following someone and Sakomizu immediately knew who it was she shadowing: Blade.

"So...you're with the raccoon in the trench coat?" Sakomizu asked as he immediately knew who she meant by 'mutual friend'.

"Yes. Did you see which direction he went?" She answered while already suspecting where the Raccoon Daywalker went: chasing after the male vampire she saw with Frost back at the nightclub/feeding ground.

"He chased after the sick little asshole who was drinking blood out from that machine." He answered, while pointing to the tunnel ahead of them and informing the Death Dealer that Blade went after Tanaka.

"Alright, let's get the women out of these things and to safety." The female vampire answered as her hunch was correct and decided to double back to help the raccoon/vampire hybrid after helping the human detective releasing the women from their containment pods. After she and the human detective had freed all the women, he led them back to the surface while Selene ran down the tunnel to help Blade defeat Tanaka.

_~With Blade~_

The Daywalker had chased after Tanaka and their little game of cat and mouse ended rather quickly, as the tunnel was a dead end and flooded by runoff from numerous storms.

"Quick question: have you ever battled a vampire species known as a Water Tiger? No? Well, you're in for quite a treat. You'll never forget this moment as long as you live...which won't be very long!" Tanaka casually stated, asking the raccoon-vampire hybrid if he had ever faced a vampire known as a Water Tiger and an evil smile crept onto his as he removed his glassed and started to transform into a humanoid tiger like creature.

The newly transformed vampire had tucked himself into a living buzz saw and rolled towards the Daywalker with insane speed!.Blade had luckily jumped out of the way to evade the attack and countered by throwing two glaives as he turned around...but they bounced off the rolling Water Tiger who tackled and dragged him into the deep sewer water! Once they were underwater, Tanaka had proceeded to land two claw swipes across his chest and a powerful kick to the raccoon-vampire's gut and sadistically smiled as he had the advantage as long as the two of them were in the water.

"There's a reason why we're called Water Tigers: you're out of your league Daywalker. You can't fight in any body of water unless you suddenly sprout gills!" Tanaka smugly stated and laughed as he had the home advantage over Blade since he wasn't used to fighting opponents that could breathe and fight in water.

As the Water Tiger had attempted to push him further deeper into the flooded train tunnel, Blade had kicked him away and swam to an old and wrecked train rail that was somehow separated from the rest of the rail tracks. But before he could climb and pull himself out of the water, Tanaka had bit down onto his leg and attempted to drag him back down! The Daywalker had cried out in pain and glared angrily, as he had just about enough of being fish food for the Water Tiger but before he could counter...multiple gunshots roared out and two familiar Beretta 92FS handguns were pointed directly at the water! Tanaka gasped as he was forced to release his hold of the raccoon-vampire hybrid's leg and glared upward at whoever fired at him!

Blade was panting heavily and glanced up to see the person who had came to his aid was none other than Selene as she withdrew her handguns back into their holsters!

"It's you again." The Daywalker stated softly as she offered a hand to help him out of the water.

"Need some help or do you want to wait for Tiger-Boy to drag you back down there?" The Death Dealer asked with a small smirk, demanding to know if he wanted help out of the water or simply preferred being Tanaka's play toy. He simply smiled as he accepted her hand and she pulled him up onto the old rusted and stranded piece of railing.

"Thanks. You may want to take a step back...he's all mine." Blade simply stated, thanking the female vampire for helping him out of the water and she nodded in return, showing she understood that he wanted the pleasure of repaying Tanaka for their 'fun time' from before and assisting Frost with requiring a sample of his blood.

Selene did as the Daywalker asked of her, as she leaped off the railing, landed near the tunnel and watched carefully as Blade had closed his eyes and channeled spiritual energy through his sword for the Residual Moon Technique. The Death Dealer stared amazed by how well trained and disciplined the raccoon-vampire hybrid was with his katana, as his movement and technique was truly superb. She spotted Tanaka leaping out of the water behind him and before she could even warn him, the Water Tiger had impaled his claws right through his chest...or so he thought as it was really an afterimage. Tanaka could only widen his feline eyes in shock, before screaming as felt a sharp blade cut through him lengthwise from behind and was engulfed in flames as he fell and sank into the water! Blade had landed safely on the railing and placed his katana into the sheath behind his back.

"Call me a spoiled sport, but I'm not going down alone! If I die...everybody dies!" Tanaka stated angrily as he activated the self-destruct function to the device used to extract the women's blood before being completely ashed!

After giving off three rapid beeps, the device exploded which caused the abandoned subway station and tunnels to cave in! The women Sakomizu was escorting to the surface screamed and cried out in horror as they felt the stairway shake from the explosion but thankfully, they made it out in one piece while the human cop glanced back towards the subway station worried for Blade and Selene. The two of them had glanced back toward the tunnel they came through caving in from the explosion and ceiling started to fragment and break loose as well!

"There's no way out of here except through that passageway!" The female vampire stated, as she immediately ran towards the water, dived in and swam through the still opened waterway.

"Last one out is a rotten egg." The raccoon-vampire sarcastically stated as he dove into the water first before the Death Dealer and they both swam to safety.

_~The next day~_

The sun had shined brightly as three-four ambulances and multiple police cruisers were parked outside the entrance to the old subway station. Paramedics and EMT's had driven the missing women straight the to local hospitals for immediate treatment. Sakomizu had walked up to Sara and handed the young lady her birthday photo and she smiled softly as she held it in her hands.

"That's a rather nice picture. You should send it your family, let your parents and everyone else know you're alright." The veteran cop stated with a genuine warm smile, as he was glad that he found and rescued all the missing women, even though everything he experienced last night was truly unexpected and hard to comprehend.

"How can I ever thank you?" Sara asked softly at the detective, whom was injured from the ceiling caving in, as a small fragment of ceiling fell onto his forehead and had bandages wrapped around to heal up the injury.

"Hell...I was in the same boat you were. That woman and the raccoon in the trench coat...they're the ones we should thank. Though, I highly doubt we'll ever see them again." He answered truthfully with a soft smile, stating the ones they should thank were Blade and Selene as they made it possible for them to escape and even though they didn't make it out of the tunnel before it exploded...the human detective had a gut feeling they made it out alive.

After the paramedic loaded Sara onto the ambulance and drove away, Ikeda had ran up to his older partner and was relieved to see him still alive after last night.

"Hey partner, you alright? Sorry about last night." The rookie cop stated while apologizing for not taking the shot when he should've but chickened out and went for the radio instead.

"Don't worry about it. Just think, if you had taken the shot...I would've missed out on all the fun." Sakomizu stated, informing his rookie partner that he wasn't pissed at him for not shooting at Blade...as he rather enjoyed working with the Daywalker and had the pleasure of beating their crooked 'boss' and killing those vampire cats with silver bullets.

"A wild night, huh?" Ikeda asked jokingly and the two of them shared a good laugh at his choice of words.

"So...you'll forget all about the vampire angle...right, partner?" The inexperienced cop stated suddenly and the older detective stared confused at what his partner had just said!

"You found the women...but none of the rest ever happened. I can tell my superiors that you're on board. Your daughter, you missed her birthday...right? It would be a complete shame if it were her last one...don't you think?" He continued, giving Sakomizu an ultimatum...deny everything he witnessed last night about vampires existing and their operations in Osaka or they would harm his daughter and the veteran cop had pulled the collar of Ikeda's shirt down...revealing that he was a secret agent of Existence as well by the tattoo on his neck!

"It's over partner. It never happened." The rookie 'cop' stated darkly, telling the older cop to forget everything he experienced last night.

"Oh yeah...it happened." The veteran detective answered bluntly, which left Ikeda confused by his answer...and he landed swift powerful elbow to the younger man's face, which knocked him out cold!

"That happened too! It's ain't over, kid. It's only just beginning...and don't call me 'partner' ever again." He added after knocking the young 'cop' unconscious and stating they were no longer partners due to him being a disgrace to the force before walking towards his police cruiser.

"Let me see...if I hurry, I might just have enough time to buy my little girl that bike she always wanted and make it home before she finishes breakfast." Sakomizu stated as he stepped into the car and noticed a folded up piece of paper that was placed on the driver's seat. He unfolded the paper and gone over it contents.

_"Detective, you don't have to worry about mine and the raccoon's safety. We both made it out of the subway tunnel through a waterway and are alright. Hopefully, you'll see us again one day if the vampires ever resurface in Osaka. Blade and I look forward to that day. ~ Selene"_ He mentally stated as he read the note and smiled, as his hunch was correct and more importantly...he now knew their names.

_'So...the raccoon's name is Blade, huh? Thank you Blade, I hope to see you and Selene again one day as well.'_ The veteran detective mentally stated, thanking both the Daywalker and Death Dealer in helping him find and rescuing the women Existence kidnapped so they could feed and sell their blood. He inserted the key and drove off to buy his daughter her birthday present.

_~A few days later in Kobe, Japan at midnight~_

Blade had walked through a fog filled alley near Kobe Port and stopped as he came upon a man and his pet dog waiting for him, while the dog growled angrily to protect his owner.

"Where's Deacon Frost?" He asked plain and simple, hoping to know where the 'man' who took everything from him currently was.

"He's in the Philippines." The man answered with smile...and the hammer of a gun could be heard clicking.

**A/N: There it is everyone, the second chapter to Alliance of the Daywalker and Death Dealer. I'm sorry for the long wait, I've just been swamped with hectic shifts at my job and spending quality time with my folks. The next chapter will be up soon, where Blade and Selene reluctantly agree to work together to kill Frost in the Philippines. Until next time, please be sure to comment and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or any of its characters**

**A/N: Alright everyone, here is the third chapter: where Blade has a reunion with his mentor/friend Noah Van Helsing and pet dog Razor before sailing to the Philippines in order to find Frost. After bribing the captain to board the ship, Selene meets and befriends Noah and Razor...and learns a small bit of Blade's mysterious past during the voyage, while also facing another of Frost's agents. **

**Reviews and comments will be appreciated.**

**Chapter 3: Dead on Arrival**

_~Kobe, Japan~_

"Where's Deacon Frost?" Blade asked as he approached a man and his pet dog in a fog filled alley near the Kobe Port and the dog growled/snarled angrily to protect his owner.

"In the Philippines." The man answered with a smile...while swiftly drawing out a revolver and pointing the barrel directly at the raccoon/vampire hybrid!

The Raccoon Daywalker simply glared at the mere sight of the gun and drew out his katana...and time slowed down after the man fired a single round. After the gunshot echoed out, he had immediately felt a presence behind him and glanced back...to see a burning feather fall to the ground, followed by an avian like vampire creature screeching in agony before exploding! He then realized that his friend/mentor had actually been aiming for the bird like vampire and it had been ashed right after being shot!

"Bloody things are everywhere these days. Worse than panhandlers." The man stated, pleased that he hadn't lost his edge as he hit his target with extreme ease before blowing the smoke coming from the barrel of his revolver.

"So have you been, my boy?" He asked with a warm smile after seeing his protege and partner as his dog walked up to the Daywalker, whom was also happy to see him after such a long time.

_'Noah's still the same, I see. Only more so. While he doesn't share immortality as I do, his skills as a vampire hunter haven't mellowed out over the years.'_ Blade mentally stated with a soft smile after being reunited with his friend and mentor, glad to see that the more experienced vampire hunter hadn't lost his touch. That was when he glanced down to see Noah's dog, Razor whimpering as he brushed his head up against his right leg.

"Razor, how are you boy?" The raccoon-vampire asked while kneeling down and softly brushing his hand up and down across Razor's back. The Raccoon Daywalker remembered the day he and Razor first met after Noah adopted him: how the dog wasn't fond of Blade at first, but after protecting/rescuing him from vampires on a mission and hunt with Van Helsing, he and the canine had formed a strong bond and friendship.

"Thanks for coming. I'm sorry that it was such short notice though." He stated, turning to his friend/mentor and apologizing for not calling him ahead of time.

"Don't give it a second thought. You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, my boy. Slaughtering vampires, arranging lunch with the Queen, name it." Noah answered, showing he wasn't upset at his friend and student for asking him to meet at Japan and would anything the Daywalker asked of him.

While Blade, Noah and Razor had climbed into a speed boat and sped away out to the ocean...they were unaware that Selene had been watching them from a cargo container at a far enough distance to avoid being spotted by the Raccoon Daywalker, his human friend and pet dog.

_'Hmm...so Frost is hiding out in the Philippines. Thanks for the tip...Van Helsing.'_ The female Death Dealer mentally stated, thanking the legendary human Vampire Hunter with a smirk as her enhanced sense of hearing allowed her to listen in on everything the Raccoon/Vampire hybrid and his ally/mentor said. She was also impressed by the elderly Vampire Hunter, as he was feared by his reputation and skills as a slayer of vampires throughout all of London and had also witnessed Van Helsing ash that bird like vampire with a single shot without missing!

After watching Blade, his mentor and dog drive full speed out to the sea, Selene had commandeered a second unused speedboat and drove off after them. Despite the heavy fog that obscured their view as they drove out to sea, the raccoon/vampire and his mentor were still able to see and spotted their means of arriving to the Philippines: a charter boat out in the middle of the ocean. Once they boarded the vessel, Blade and Noah were greeted by the captain of the boat and his crew, whom were expecting them.

"Well, welcome aboard the Queen Victoria 2. The name's Captain MacRay." The captain of the boat stated in a deep British accent as he and the Raccoon Daywalker shook hands.

"Not everyday I have a mutant as a passenger on my ship." He added, mistaking the raccoon/vampire hybrid for a Mutant while not knowing what he truly way after they finishing shaking hands.

"I'm not a mutant, Captain. I'm something else, but I give you my word that I won't cause any trouble while aboard your ship." Blade stated, correcting MacRay that he wasn't a mutant and giving him his word that he wouldn't cause any problems as they sailed to the Philippines.

"That's fine and all, mate. But let me make one thing perfectly clear: while you're here on my boat, you'll abide by my rules, got it?" MacRay stated, showing he understood that the raccoon/vampire hybrid wasn't a mutant while also making sure that both the Daywalker and Van Helsing understood that while they were on his vessel, they would abide by his rules.

"And rule number 1: No women allowed on board." He added, as they all turned their attention to Selene, who had climbed the ladder up to the deck from her own speed boat and simply mirrored the hard glare the British captain and his crew gave her as she stepped foot on the ship.

While the captain and his grew were angered by the sight of the female vampire, Blade wasn't that surprised at seeing her again: as he fairly guessed the Death Dealer had followed him from Osaka to Kobe, since she was also after Frost. Noah, on the other hand, was fascinated at the arrival of the women...while also having a good idea to what she truly was from the mere sight of her.

"Noah, did you remember to bring what I asked?" The raccoon/vampire asked while turning to his friend and mentor, hoping he brought what he asked in order to keep his vampire half's killing and feeding instincts under control.

"Yes, I stored it below deck." His human friend/mentor answered, confirming he brought what the Raccoon Daywalker asked on the ship before his former protege walked down the staircase to reach the lower decks.

"Throw her overboard." MacRay ordered while pointing to the female vampire and several of his men happily complied to his command.

"Yes sir!" A crew member stated while cracking his knuckles, showing he had no problem getting hands on with women with two other crew hands backing him up.

"Bad idea boys." Selene stated cold and simple, showing she wasn't even the slightest intimidated by the captain and his crew, while Noah hung back to see how this 'scrap' would go.

_'If this lovely young lady is what I think she is...the captain and his crew are in way over their heads.'_ The veteran Vampire Hunter mentally stated, showing he did think and see the Death Dealer as a truly beautiful woman...but also could see the hardened warrior underneath her stunning appearance.

Right after the first crew member had placed a hand on her shoulder...he quickly cried out in pain as the Death Dealer had swiftly grabbed his wrist in her right hand and with a sharp twist, forced him down to his knees as she twisted the radius! As the man attempted to pull his injured hand out of her grasp, Selene had released her hold of his wrist...but not before landing a powerful right hook kick, striking him right underneath his chin! The rest of the crew stared and gasped in shock by how fast the 'lady' had brought down their fellow crew mate...while Noah simply nodded, as his suspicions were confirmed.

"So you wanna do it rough, huh?" Another crew mate demanded, charging in to throw and land a punch to the female vampire's face...only for him to share his friend's outcome: as Selene had easily sidestepped to the left and landed a tornado kick with the back of her ankle connecting with the right side of his face, sending him falling onto the deck flat on his back!

"Anyone else care to try their luck?" The Death Dealer demanded with narrowed eyes, as if daring the captain to send anymore of his crew to attack her...while most of his men backed away, slightly intimidated by the mysterious woman as she took down two of their men without even trying.

"Well, as long as your offering, sure. Why not? Call me an old fool but...I'm game if you are.' Noah stated, taking the female vampire up on her offer for some 'exercise' while MacRay continued glaring daggers at woman as he continued to watch from the sidelines.

Selene had simply smirked as she couldn't pass up the opportunity to see how skilled Van Helsing was at hand to hand combat and dashed forward. Noah had mirrored the smirk as well...especially as he swiftly moved his left arm up and blocked a punch that the Death Dealer attempted to land! She had then attempted to land a number of lightning fast strikes with her fists...which the elderly human Vampire Hunter blocked with expert ease and even ducked just in time as she attempted to land a roundhouse kick that would've surely knocked him, but missed! After dodging the roundhouse kick, Van Helsing had swiftly sweep kicked Selene off her feet...which she quickly recovered and attempted to land a straight forward punch, only for the veteran human to catch in the palm of his hand!

"Most impressive...I must say you truly are a skilled warrior as your technique and methods are superb: Death Dealer." Noah stated with a soft smile, complimenting the female vampire on her skills as a warrior and more importantly...knew what she was right away!

"Hmm, my clothing and fighting style gave me away, did it?" Selene stated with a soft smile, although was genuinely surprised that he knew what she was as he released his hold of her hand and they bowed respectively, thanking the other for the small spar.

Before they could speak further, she and Van Helsing glanced down as Razor had slowly approached her, whimpering softly before nudging the back of the female vampire's left hand and licking her palm as she naturally patted his head.

"Oh, I guess you can tell what I am as well, can't you boy?" Selene asked softly as she continued to pat/rub the white furred dog and he softly licked his face, showing that he didn't view her as a threat to him or his owner.

"Interesting...I've never see Razor take an instant liking to anyone right away before." Noah stated, as he was surprised to see his dog take an instant liking to female Death Dealer...but after seeing how she petted Razor and how calm/relaxed he was, he fairly guessed that she had experience handling dogs before.

"Doesn't matter if your dog likes her. My rule still stands old man: no woman on board my boat." MacRay stated, showing he didn't care if Van Helsing's dog liked the female vampire as he still wanted her off his boat.

Before Van Helsing could offer a bribe, he saw the female vampire pull out a cellphone and punched in the programmed phone number to contact the mansion. After a few seconds, Selene smiled as she heard her lover answer on the other end.

"Amelia, it's me. I have ran into a rather small...complication." She stated, informing her Elder girlfriend and lover that she had a rather 'small problem' and Noah knew right away she was referring to the captain of the Queen Victoria 2.

"What's the problem Selene? Have you been unable to locate Frost?" Amelia asked, wondering if her lover was having trouble in locating the rouge vampire after she contacted her back in Osaka and informed her that he was no longer in Japan.

"Quite the opposite, my Lady. I have a promising lead on his current location: he's in the Philippines. I followed the Daywalker from Kobe to a boat out in the ocean sailing there...but the captain won't grant me passage on the vessel." The Death Dealer answered, informing her lover that she had a promising lead that Frost was currently in the Philippines and how MacRay wouldn't allow her on his boat.

"Is the captain right in front of you?" Her coven Elder asked, surprised by her lover referring to her as 'my Lady' and quickly understood the reason: how the captain of the boat and his crew right in front of her and didn't want them to know they were a lesbian couple, as that would've no doubtingly caused more tension between her Selene and the British boat captain.

"Yes, I'm looking right at him." Selene stated plainly, informing her Amelia that she and the captain were looking right at each other, with angry scowls on their faces.

"Put him on the phone." Amelia commanded softly, asking her Selene to put MacRay on the phone so she could negotiate with him and she did just that.

"The Elder of my coven would like a word with you." The female vampire stated, plain and simple while handing him the phone which he accepted and placed near his ear.

"This is Captain MacRay, owner of the Queen Victoria 2. Whom am I speaking to?" MacRay stated, identifying himself to the vampire Elder on the other end of the phone and asked for her name.

"This is Lady Amelia, current Elder of the Corvinus Vampire Council. I understand you won't let my coven's best warrior and operative board your vessel." The female Elder stated plain and simple, revealing her name and position of coven's Council...which greatly surprised the British captain after hearing that Selene was her coven's best agent and warrior!

"Well...Lady Amelia, I...I wasn't aware that this woman was an agent from your coven. But none the less, your operative is still not allowed..." The captain of the boat stated, rather flustered after hearing what a powerful woman the female Elder was and claiming he was unaware that Selene was her coven's top operative...which both the Death Dealer and Noah knew was a pathetic lie as they shook their heads: showing they didn't believe a single word he said.

"How much?" Amelia asked plain and simple, knowing that a simple bribe would grant her lover entry on board the ship.

"Pardon?" MacRay asked, baffled by what the female Elder just said and realized she was offering him money to change his mind!

"How much money will it take to grant my operative passage on your ship? I can write and send you a check of any amount." She stated, offering the British captain a blank check with any amount of money as payment in order to get her Selene entry on his ship.

"Look, Lady Amelia...that's a pretty tempting offer, but..." He stated, slightly tempted to accept the bribe so the female Elder's warrior and agent entry onto his ship...and was stunned by the offer she made him.

"Would $25,000 dollars do?" Amelia asked, offering him 25 grand in order to get her lover onto the boat.

"2-2-25k? Well...I, um..." MacRay flustered, surprised that she had offered 25 grand in order to allow the Death Dealer to sail on his vessel!

"$50,000, then?" The female Elder asked, with a coy smile, sensing that he would easily cave after being offered half a million dollars.

"...Deal..." The British captain stated, swallowing his pride after being offered 50 grand to allow the female vampire to travel on the Queen Victoria 2!

"Thought so. I'll have another of my agents to meet and hand you the check when you arrive at the Philippines." She stated with a smug smirk, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist being offered $50,000 dollars and informing MacRay that another of her agents would meet them in the Philippines to personally hand him the check.

"Thought you'd see things our way." Selene stated with a smirk after taking her phone back from MacRay, knowing that the captain of the boat, along with his crew couldn't say 'no' after being offered half a million dollars, along with her Amelia.

"Just be happy that I couldn't say no to $50,000 dollars." The British captain stated, scoffing at the smug smirk on the female vampire's face, showing he wasn't happy with letting sail on his ship...but also couldn't pass up a rare opportunity to be paid 50 grand in exchange before walking away to head up to the pilot house.

"Yeah, right." She stated mockingly with the smirk still on her face, as she could only imagine how damaged the captain's manly pride was before walking up the stairs to the pilothouse to get the propellers and engine running.

"Thank you Amelia." The female vampire stated softly, thanking her Amelia for paying MacRay $50,000 dollars to grant her passage on board the ship.

"Anything for you, my love. I wish you luck with finding Frost in the Philippines." Her Elder girlfriend and lover answered, stating paying an old fashioned seafarer like MacRay a $50,000 bribe was necessary, especially if it meant putting an end to Frost's nefarious and demented schemes all throughout Asia.

"Thank you, my love. I'm going to need it if he's no longer there...just like Japan." Selene stated, thanking her beloved for supporting her in wanting to accomplish her mission so she could return to the mansion and her lover.

"I love you Amelia. I'll call you back with a mission update after I arrive in the Philippines." She whispered softly, so Van Helsing wouldn't hear and was fortunate that he was attending to Razor before she ended their phone and promising to contact her again after reaching the Philippines.

"I love you too Selene. I wish you a safe travel while out on the ocean." Amelia answered back, whispering softly as well and wishing her lover a safe journey while sailing out in the middle of the sea before they hung up on their own ends.

Shortly after hanging up her cellphone and the captain headed up the stairs to get the ship moving, both Noah and the Death Dealer couldn't help but chuckle after seeing MacRay coldly walk away and after five minutes had passed, the ship had began its voyage to the Philippines. After choosing an empty room as her temporary quarters, Selene had roamed the empty corridors of the Queen Victoria 2, as the crew were either in the mess hall, eating dinner or playing a friendly game of poker or Texas Holdem. As she continued wondering the empty halls, the female vampire had heard Noah's and Blade's voice outside a barely lit room, which she fairly guessed the Raccoon Daywalker's temporary quarters and peeked through the small glass window to see what they were doing.

"It wasn't exactly easy...but I was able to bring enough blood as you need to help satisfy your vampire side's thirst and hunger. I was also able to build a device that will allow you to drink while your traveling. It will also automatically refill with blood, so you won't have to worry about ever running low on supply." Noah stated, showing the raccoon-vampire hybrid a rather uniquely designed device that acted like some sort of portable blood dispenser and after Blade had secured it to his belt, the device immediately activated: a straw like tube had retracted into his mouth and drank a fair amount just to satisfy his vampire half's need for blood. Once he had enough and pulled the straw-like tube out of his mouth, it immediately retracted back into the dispenser.

"Very impressive Noah." Blade stated, showing he was impressed by the device his friend/mentor had built and gave to him, which was the answer to him suppressing his vampire half's thirst for blood...along with Selene after witnessing the functioning features of the blood dispensing device before silently walking away without him or Noah noticing.

"No problem, my boy. Now you rest, we will be arriving to the Philippines by sunrise." His human friend and mentor stated, showing he was glad to help his former student and partner and advising him to sleep, as they would be at the Philippines by morning and just as he stepped outside the room...he had instinctively knew someone had been eavesdropping on him and the raccoon/vampire hybrid...and knew whom it was.

Shortly after returning to her temporary quarters and suspected that MacRay, Noah and the crew members were either above deck, pilothouse or in their own cabins sleeping, the female Death Dealer had returned to Blade's quarters and was surprised that Van Helsing hadn't bother to lock the door to make sure no one intruded while he slept. As she stealthily stepped inside and approached the Daywalker as he slept in his temporary bed, Selene stared surprised as he was sweating heavily and groaning in sheer pain. She had also spotted an antiquity knife on the nightstand beside him, placed on a clean napkin...which she fairly assumed was important to raccoon/vampire.

_'Hmm, I wonder what makes this knife so special to him?'_ The female vampire asked, as she was curious to what the knife meant to Blade...and was greatly surprised after glancing back to see him looking directly at her!

"What are you doing here?" The Raccoon Daywalker asked as he immediately woke up after sensing someone had entered his cabin...and was surprised to see that it was the Death Dealer!

"I apologize. I didn't mean to intrude. I was hoping that we could possibly talk." Selene answered, apologizing for entering his cabin without permission and stated she was hoping that the two of them could merely chat. She was also surprised as he now baring vampire eyes and fangs, as they hadn't shown before!

"It's alright, but now's...not a good time. If it's alright with you...we could talk later when we...make port in the morning." Blade replied, clearly seeing that the female vampire didn't mean any disrespect for entering his quarters and asked if they could talk after they arrived at the Philippines in the morning.

"Of course. Good night." She stated, respecting his request that they could speak later once they arrived at the Philippines...and was surprised as she heard Noah's behind her!

"So...it was you who had been eavesdropping on us earlier tonight." Van Helsing stated in a monotone voice, as his suspicions were confirmed after seeing the female vampire standing inside his former student/partner's cabin.

"I didn't mean any harm from..." The Death Dealer started off, attempting to apologize to the human Vampire Hunter for spying on him and Blade...and was cut off by Van Helsing.

"I know you didn't mean any harm and it's alright. Come, let's let him rest." He stated softly, knowing that she didn't mean to spy on him and the raccoon/vampire hybrid and gesturing for her to follow him, so they could allow Blade to sleep peacefully and Selene had softly closed the door behind her after stepping out of his cabin.

_~Above deck~_

"I can fairly guess that you have a number of questions to ask Blade?" Noah asked softly, as he no doubtingly guessed that the female vampire was extremely curious about the Raccoon Daywalker's origins: where he came from and how she never heard a vampire species like him before.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I've never heard of, let alone seen a creature like him before in my life." Selene stated, confirming his hunch was correct about wishing to learn about Blade's past: how he became a cross between humanoid raccoon and vampire and why he was after Frost.

"He's a hybrid: half humanoid raccoon, half vampire. He's what the pure blooded vampires call a Daywalker: as he shares their strengths...but not their greatest weakness: which is the daylight. While he also shares their thirst for blood, his other half helps him overcome his vampire half's thirst and hunger. I've known Sly for quite a long time. But before I actually met him, I knew his father, Connor Cooper. They come from a parallel Earth, where animals and not humans evolved. Connor's family bloodline actually came from a family clan of thieves and he, himself was once a master thief...before he discovered a portal device that led straight to our Earth. The day he crossed over to our Earth, was also the day we met each other and became a team: traveling across the globe, hunting and killing vampires that had mercilessly attacked and slaughtered innocent civilians. After Vanessa, Connor's wife told him that she was pregnant and were about to have a baby, he left this Earth and life behind as a Vampire Hunter to live out the rest of his life as a father and husband. But after...a great tragedy that led to both Connor's and his Vanessa's deaths...he told his son about the portal device and to destroy it, so no one of our Earth could ever cross to his world and to seek me out, where I became his guardian and mentor." Van Helsing stated softly before giving a deep sigh, explaining most of Blade's origins with Selene: how he came from a parallel Earth where evolved animals lived and humans didn't exist, how he had been friends and partners with his father, before his wife, Vanessa told Connor that she was pregnant with Blade and how he left the live of a Vampire Hunter behind to become a husband and father...before a 'tragedy' happened and how he had became the raccoon/vampire hybrid's mentor and friend.

"Well, that...that explains to how he arrived to our world and where he came from. I had no idea that alternate Earths actually existed...let alone one Earth where animals and not humans evolved." The female vampire stated, as she was digesting everything she had heard and learned about Blade's origins and yet at the same time...suspected that Noah was holding something back about the 'tragedy' that she fairly guessed was when something truly horrible happened to the Daywalker's parents.

"Noah...do you happen to know the story of the knife that he keeps on him?" Selene asked softly, hoping that the human Vampire Hunter knew Blade's reasons for keeping the small hand-held weapon.

"As hard as it may seem... I do not. But when I first saw that knife and how Blade always held it close to him, I knew right away that it held a huge amount of sentimental value to him. To anyone else...it seems like a worthless, but to him, it's like a a sacred relic and I'm glad that he holds on to it." Noah answered, informed the Death Dealer that he did not know the origins of the knife that the raccoon/vampire hybrid carried with him, but explained in some way that it was like a sacred relic and was proud of his friend and former partner for holding on it.

"What do you mean?" She asked, curious to why he was proud of the Raccoon Daywalker for holding onto that old knife and why it meant so much to him.

"As vampire hunters, we don't just fight the evil powers of darkness...but also the darkness within ourselves, inside our very hearts and souls. It is a part of us and there is no running away from it, no matter how hard we try. But that doesn't mean we have to allow it to consume us. I can also understand why Blade holds onto that knife: as it's the only remaining fragment of his humanity, reminding him to always stay strong and fight the darkness inside him." He answered while revealing the true nature of being a hunter and killer of demonic creatures, that they don't just fight evil forces of darkness...but also the evil and darkness inside of them.

Selene had been silent as she heard Van Helsing explain the true nature of being a Vampire Hunter: how people like him and Blade weren't just battling the evil forces of nightmarish monsters and creatures from Hell, but also the darkness inside every human being. She had met and encountered many humans whom were the worst of humanity while on recon missions, hunting for Lycan dens and camps throughout of Europe: murderers, muggers and rapists who targeted random innocent people with no logic what soever and it made her sick that humans like those even existed. But after learning what the knife truly was and meant to the raccoon/vampire hybrid...even she was glad Blade had held on to it, as the knife represented the remaining fragments of his humanity and she could relate perfectly, as the only remnants of her humanity was Amelia: her Elder, girlfriend and lover.

"Which reminds me...I never did learn your name." Noah stated, realizing that he never once asked the female vampire her name and felt that now was the right moment to ask.

"...Selene. My name is Selene." She answered, revealing her name to both the human hunter and his pet dog.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Selene." Van Helsing stated, offering the Death Dealer a hand to shake...which she gladly accepted, as she found a friend in the veteran Vampire Hunter and his dog.

That was when Razor had started growling and barking towards the night sky, which caught both their attention as they heard and spotted several of the crew mates glancing up to the sky as well.

"Do you see that?" A deckhand asked, after spotting a number of shadowy figures approaching the ship from the midnight sky.

"Yeah, but what is it?" A second crew member asked, while getting a bad feeling about the flying objects.

"I have no idea, but...it's headed this way!" A third crew member answered, while pointing to the night sky and stating the objects were heading straight to the ship!

"Something is coming." Selene stated, while drawing out her dual Beretta 92FS handguns and stood ready, alongside Van Helsing and the rest of the crew to face whatever it was that about to attack the ship. And they didn't have to wait long to get their answer: a huge flock of bird-like vampires!

"Mandurugo. Wing vampires native to the Philippines." Noah stated identifying the avian-like vampires, as the one he killed back at the port of Kobe was in fact from the same species!

"Friends of the vampire you killed back in Kobe?" The female vampire asked, after fairly guessing that the Mandurugo that Noah killed was obviously a scout for the flock!

"More than likely." The veteran hunter stated, while confirming that the bird-like vampire he killed back at the port was mostly a scout for his fellow avian like brethren and rallied the crew to a gun crate they kept on board the vessel.

"Aim for the heart! Make every shot count! Silver bullets aren't exactly cheap!" He instructed while handing a Remington Model 870 shotgun outfitted with silver bullets to the crew, which they gladly accepted and took aim, along side Noah as he drew out his revolvers and they prepared themselves for the flying monstrosities!

After waiting for the Mandurugo to fly in low and closer, that was when the crew members fired: shooting one through its left wing and another directly through the chest! The two avian vampires gave one final screech like scream while being engulfed in flames and exploding into ash!

"Rule #2: No blood-suckers on my boat!" MacRay stated, as he was also armed with a Remington 870 and fought alongside his crew to defend his ship from the attacking vampires!

The British boat captain had fired a single shot and the silver bullet passed through a Mandurugo that was swooping down at a fast speed! Razor had also assisted in fighting the bird-like vampires, as he pounced into the air and bit his jaws down on the neck of one, ashing it right away! While Noah and the others were fending off the avian vampires, Blade had woken up and immediately knew they were under attack, due to hearing all the gun fire and ear piercing screeching!

"Damn it." The Raccoon Daywalker muttered before grabbing his jacket and weapons and sprinting towards the deck to join in the fight.

The Mandurugo had screeched loudly as they flew at an insanely fast speed above the Queen Victoria 2, making it difficult for the crew to get a clean shot until they ran out of ammo! The flying monstrosities had swooped down, grabbed a hold of several crew members and dropped them into the ocean while the captain and several deck hands continued to fight, killing as many of the avian vampires as they could!

"Damn it! They're too fast!" A crew member stated after he and his fellow crew members ran out of ammo, which left them defenseless against the remaining Mandurugo and one had swooped down to attack MacRay, as he had fired his last round and he stared shocked as it's clawed talons were inches away from piercing his face!

But fortunately for the captain...a gunshot had rang out and the bird-like vampire gave one final screech like scream before being ashed, after a bullet had passed through its forehead! MacRay glanced to his right and to his great surprise...the person who saved his life was none other than Selene! While his crew were astonished that the female vampire had saved their captain's life...MacRay simply gave the Death Dealer a firm and approving nod: his way of thanking Selene and realizing he was wrong about her. She simply nodded back, as if saying 'you're welcome' before assisting Noah and Razor in fighting off the remaining Mandurugo!

The female vampire had gunned down a good number of the bird like vampires, along with Noah as their silver bullets had hit their mark: shooting the Mandurugo through their wings or directly through the chest before being ashed. After her Beretta handguns had clicked, meaning she was out of ammo, Selene had prepared herself as one of the avian vampires had swooped down impale her with its razor sharp talons! Once the Mandurugo was close enough...she had performed and landed a jumping roundhouse kick, with her foot connecting with the hideous vampire's neck! The bird like monstrosity had groaned in surprise after the force of the kick had sent her slamming down hard on the deck and gave one final scream, as the Death Dealer had impaled her through her back with a knife she had taken out of her jacket pocket!

Selene had swiftly glanced behind her, to see two other Mandurugo swooping down directly at her and showing their jagged vampire teeth...suggesting they were hungry and decided to feed on her blood for their meal. The female vampire had readied herself after discarding the empty mags from her Beretta handguns and inserted fully loaded and fresh...only to hear a familiar slash and witnessing the two hideous avian vampires scream in agony before exploding after being ashed! She stared surprised, especially as the one who came to her aid was none other than Blade himself, with katana sword drawn out.

"Looks like we're even." The Death Dealer stated plain and simple, with a smirk on her face after stating that she and the raccoon/vampire hybrid were now even after Osaka.

"Hmm, guess we are. Now let's finish this battle." The Raccoon Daywalker stated with the same smirk, as he had just paid off his debt to the female vampire for helping him as he had been outclassed battling Tanaka in his Water Tiger form and leaped into the air, ready to take on the remaining Mandurugo.

After Blade had jumped to combat the repulsive bird like vampires, two had foolishly attempted to sink their teeth into him...only for them to scream out in agony after he had ashed them with a swift and clean swipe from his sword! Bu unfortunately...as soon as the two avian vampires had been killed and Daywalker attempted to land safely on top of a cargo container, he felt a sharp tense pain erupting from inside him, which caused him to collapse flat on his face and drop his katana from the unexpected crash. Three remaining Mandurugo had witnessed the turn of events and cackled at the sight as they circled above the still weakened hybrid, who simply glared while glancing over his shoulder.

"Existence told us that you and Death Dealer were on your way. Welcome! Mr. Frost is rather interested." Matthes, the leader of the Mandurugo stated, revealing to the Daywalker that Frost had contacted her ahead of time about him and Selene and how her master was rather 'fascinated' of the raccoon/vampire hybrid before picking him in her talons and began to fly away with him!

"Get your fucking hands off him!" Selene shouted as she took careful aim with her Beretta's and after getting beat on the Mandurugo leader's line of directing...fired four precise rounds: two from each handgun towards the larger bird like vampire!

Matthes had screamed in pain, as she felt the four silver bullets pass through her wings...even though it wasn't enough to kill her, it made the larger Mandurugo release her hold of the weakened Raccoon Daywalker out of her grip as she crashed on the roof of the pilot house.

"Your friend's can't bail you out this time, half-breed. Now die!" The female leader of the avian vampires stated, while glaring hatefully at the raccoon/vampire hybrid and readied her talons, to impale him and end his miserable life!

"Blade!" Noah cried out, as he tossed his friend and former partner a syringe filled with a retrovirus: a vaccine that is extremely lethal and life threatening to pure blood vampires...as the retrovirus attacks their genetic code. Once he caught it, Blade had immediately injected Matthes with the retrovirus...the larger Mandurugo cried and shrieked out in complete pain and agony once it entered her bloodstream!

"You're in for one hell of a hangover." The raccoon/vampire stated sarcastically, after seeing how much pain and anguish the leader of the avian like vampires was in after he injected with the syringe.

Matthes had continued to screech and scream out in great agony, as the retrovirus was attacking her genetic code and she had collapsed flat on his chest, while convulsing in deep pain. The remaining two Mandurugo had picked their wounded leader and flew her back to their hide out in the Philippines, in order for her to recover after being injected by the retrovirus. MacRay and his crew had cheer out in glee as they, Noah, the Raccoon Daywalker and Death Dealer had drove off the attacking bird like vampires as they carried their greatly injured leader away from the Queen Victoria 2. Blade and Noah had shared s soft smile, as this battle practically reminded them of their earlier days as a team.

"Thank you for your help Selene." Van Helsing stated softly as he and the female vampire turned to each other and shook hands firmly.

"You're welcome No..."She answered softly, but was cut off as one remaining Mandurugo, that had been hiding between a pile of stacked up crates had shown itself, swiftly snatched the veteran Vampire Hunter in it talons and flew off in order to catch up with its fellow brethren!

"Noah!" Blade cried out in shock, as he couldn't believe that a straggler had just captured his friend and mentor right in front of him, along with Selene and Captain MacRay!

"What do you want to do?" The British captain asked, while already knowing the answer as the Daywalker knew where the Mandurugo were headed.

"What do you think? We're going after them." Selene stated bluntly, as the answer was completely obvious to them all.

"They're headed for the Philippines...and that's where we're going." The Raccoon Daywalker stated, knowing that Matthes and her remaining Mandurugo were flying straight towards the Philippines...and knew that they were taking his friend and mentor to their base of operations on the small island.

_'Hold on Noah. Razor and I are coming for you.'_ He mentally stated, vowing to rescue his oldest friend and mentor from Frost and his demented organization...no matter the cost.

**A/N: There it is everyone, the third chapter to Alliance of the Daywalker and Death Dealer. I was going to put the 4th episode together with the 3rd episode, but I decided against it. The 4th chapter will be posted shortly, after I publish and post the next chapter to TRATT. Until next time my friends.**


End file.
